Guardian of the Rapportal
by littlev123
Summary: Pavo, twin sister of Aquila, has been put down all her life. But when she learns of her extraordinary powers, can she overcome the bitterness to save the Celestrians from a vengeful force? Based on Dragon Quest IX and rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

A scream of surprise pierced the air at least a mile from its source. It overcame the sound of battle for just an instant before disappearing, allowing the clank of metal to rise in volume even higher than before. Any animal or monster within the sound range turned its head towards the skirmish, while a group of travelers looked around in puzzlement. Even if the humans had decided to investigate the noise, they would have only seen a circle of Slime Knights attacking seemingly empty space. However, for the ones that could see, they knew that a battle determining the fate of many lives was taking place.

In the center of the circle a female Celestrian, the one who had released the sream, fell to the ground. She landed heavily on her back, her newly injured wing staining the off-white feathers and grass a sickening color.

"Shada!" A second Celestrian delivered a fatal blow with his sword to the slime knight in front of him, who vanished in the glowing light that appeared when all monster me their death, and pulled back to rush to his fallen companion's side.

He stood beside Shada, who already began to rise, ignoring the pain and blood dripping from her wound. Spotting her trusty weapon beside her, a sturdy javelin with a strange chain at the end, she grabbed it and picked herself up.

"I'm fine, Kele." Shada swiftly blocked a blow from a small sword with the strong wood of her javelin. Kele nodded at his mate, remembering the strong will that had lured him to her those many years ago. He swiftly turned to stop another oncoming blade and slashed the miniature knight's chest, easily cutting through the thin armor.

Despite both of their various injuries, so far none deep enough for concern besides Shada's wing, they could only think of the well-being of the other. It was only natural; their love ran deep and true, and both would decide to sacrifice themselves for the other in a heartbeat. However, as much as Kele wanted to, he couldn't plead for Shada to leave. Not only was it because of her determination that would ensure her decision to stay, but also because this battle was not just for their lives.

Not more than five miles away, on top of a high plateau where two great waterfalls gushed down, a grand stone establishment stood in the glory of the evening sun. A wide staircase connected the ground to the entrance, where twin torches burned regularly, welcoming travelers despite the time of day. This building, renowned for the abbot who could change vocations using his mystical powers, was called Alltrades Abbey. But more important was the many humans who resided within, unaware of the impending danger.

As Celestrians, Kele and Shada knew that it was their duty to protect the lives of mortals at all costs. Especially Kele, Guardian of Alltrades Abbey, knew of his responsibility. As Kele continued his onslaught, he couldn't help but wonder why all of these slime knights had gathered to attack Alltrades Abbey.

When he had brought his wife with him this morning, he hadn't expected this kind of trouble. In all of his days of being the Guardian of this place, he had only seen a few of these monsters roaming around. But today a huge army had showed up from nowhere, forcing them into battle. Monster usually don't try to attack humans, so why was today different?

A tiny blade left a cut on his left arm, deep enough to summon a flash of pain. Kele quickly responded by severing its head and stabbed at another. Behind him, Shada was having an even harder time, because of her injury and type of combat. Her weakness is close-combat, so she usually tried to stay in the air to attack. But now that her wound grounded her, she was forced to block and almost never counterattack. The slime knights crowded in on her, taking advantage of the situation.

Kele defeated three more monsters, but was disappointed to see that they had barely made a dent in their numbers. Their situation was quickly turning badly, with both of the Celestrians growing tired and killing one knight only for two more to take its place.

"Shada?"

"Yeah?" she answered, blocking a blade before pushing it back into the swarm. He could tell by her tone that she had also come to the same conclusion.

"It looks like this is the end." He stated.

"But we will die together." Shada flinched slightly as a slime knight struck her leg while holding onto its slimy steed.

"And I'd have it no other way." Kele smiled and slashed again. However, there was one concern that surfaced in their minds. Shada spoke their thoughts, a tinge of regret in her voice:

"I just hope that our children will forgive us."

**One chapter and I already feel that my skills have improved from my last story. If anyone is curious (and so I can write some random information XD), Shada means pelican and Kele means sparrow. If you would like to see some of my art from this story, you can find my deviantart account in my profile. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aquila, whose spirit soars as high as an eagle, you have been chosen for the path of a Guardian. As a Guardian, you must protect the mortals with your life. Against no odds are you to endanger a mortal and you will train under a mentor until you are ready to surpass the current Guardian. Do you accept?"

"Yes."

"Then rise to address your mentor." While Aquila stood from his kneeling position, Pavo cast her eyes around the large room, wondering who Aquila's and her own mentor would be.

She kneeled a few feet away from her twin brother, Aquila, who tried to keep a tough visage to hide his excitement and pride. Positioned in front of Apus Major, she could feel the gaze of hundreds of Celestrians behind them. She had never been this close to their leader, whose long white beard covered whatever expressions he might be feeling. However, his eyes gleamed with age and wisdom, emphasized more by the gentle wrinkles crossing the exposed part of his face. Although he spoke quietly, his voice echoed throughout the room for everyone to hear.

All Celestrians had gathered for this precious ceremony, ready to see who will rise in ranks. Becoming a Guardian is one of the most revered ceremonies for the Celestrians, as it shows who is chosen to be trusted in protecting the mortals in the Protectorate. Guarding the mortals below is a goal that every Celestrian is taught at birth. This ceremony was a high honor in their society, and there were few who were able to obtain it.

Pavo herself still felt surprised that Apus Major had picked her out of all of the others. Aquila was an obvious choice; strong, determined, courageous. Everyone talked about his accomplishments which would only increase in his training to become a Guardian. But why her? Sure, she admitted that she was decent in combat, but she'd never shown any exceptional skills. She trusted Apus Major's decisions, but even so, she couldn't help but wonder if it was only because she was related to Aquila.

The Celestrians' gazes started to make her feel a little uncomfortable at the thought, so she returned her focus to the scene in front of her. Next to Apus Major's throne stood the Guradians and their apprentices, each one watching approvingly as Aquila went through the ceremony. She looked through them for a minute, especially the ones without apprentices, before realizing that her leader had spoken. She waited to see which one would step forward, signifying that they had been chosen as Aquila's mentor.

A blonde Celestrian with kind green eyes stepped over to Aquila. She recognized him immediately as Corvus, whose generous smile was rumored to never leave his face. Happiness sprouted within her as she watched Aquila shake hands with Corvus, the strong yet gentle Guardian of Angel Falls. When the two turned to her to observe her ceremony, anxiety burned in Pavo's heart.

"Pavo, whose strong will is equal to a peacock's beauty, you have chosen for the path of a Guardian. As a Guardian, you must protect the mortals with your life. Against no odds are you to endanger a mortal and you will train under a mentor until you are ready to surpass the current Guardian. Do you accept?"

Pavo inhaled deeply and replied confidently, "Yes."

"Then rise to address your mentor." She rose to her feet and faced Apus Major. "Falk will be your mentor." Her heart instantly sunk into dread and shock. Falk walked up to her with a stern gaze without a hint of acceptance. His short hair and toned muscles added to his rough appearance as he held out his hand.

Falk was one of the best martial artists, but also the harshest. The way he carried himself seemed to guarantee no mercy. Desperately trying to think on the bright side, like at least she had been accepted, she shook his coarse hand. Even so, the appeal of become an apprentice instantly vanished along with the hope of having a pleasant apprenticeship.

**Originally, this and the next chapter were going to be one chapter, but it felt way too long. So I just made this its own chapter. By the way, if you don't know who Pavo is, she is the Celestrian in the Quester's Rest that lets you go to other player's worlds. Here's the names:**

**Pavo- peacock**

**Aquila- eagle**

**Corvus- crow**

**Falk- falcon**

**And Apus Major is based on a bird of paradise, although I don't think his name symbolizes that. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pavo woke to someone knocking on her door. She sleepily pushed off her blankets enough to expose her head to the cool air. "Who is it?"

"Me!" Aquila's voice, muffled by the wooden door, spoke. "Get ready. Corvus wants us to meet him in the armory."

Pavo reluctantly pushed off her covers and sat up. "Me too?"

"Yeah. But he won't tell me why."

"Alright. Give me a minute."

Within ten minutes, she had changed her clothes, brushed her striking white hair, and washed her face. Last, she picked up her hoop earrings from her bedside table and put them on, being careful not to tangle them in her short hair. After brushing down a few ruffled feathers from her left wing, she was reminded of how different hers looked compared to other Celestrians. Celestrians' wings were normally off-white, but hers were an ashy gray. Not that she minded; she rather liked the color. Satisfied, Pavo opened the door to see Aquila waiting.

The first thing she noticed was his head gleaming in the candlelight from a new shave. Obviously, he was prepared to make a good impression on his first day.

Pavo whistled playfully. "Looks like someone's ready for a big day."

Aquila grinned. "How could I not?" They started walking down the quiet hallway, with doors placed equally on both sides. Being in the dormitory section of the observatory, they tried to talk low to avoid walking anyone who may still be asleep.

"Have you seen Columba lately?"

"No," Aquila answered, "ever since she became the bookkeeper's apprentice, she's been doing nothing but staying in the Library all day. Not that she didn't do that before."

"Yeah, she's not the type to battle. We should visit her sometime, if she doesn't see us first."

"Sure." They continued to talk until they reached the armory. Once they entered the room, where racks of various weapons gleamed with a new polish, they walked over to Corvus. He waited patiently next to two black boxes, a grin present as they approached. The siblings greeted him with respect, as is the Celestrian custom, but their attention was immediately drawn to the cases.

One was much longer and skinnier than the other, although both had an emblem emblazoned on the top right corners. The longer one had what looked like a capital S with a feather going through it, while the second one had a similar looking K with a wider feather.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" Corvus asked. Pavo and Aquila looked up, he question catching them off guard. The only thing they knew was how their parents, Shada and Kele, had protected Alltrades Abbey from a massive army of monsters. Despite the odds, they had managed to stop the invasion from reaching the mortals at the cost of their lives. But this had happened many years ago, when Pavo and Aquila were still babies.

"Only that they saved Alltrades Abbey from monsters." Aquila answered.

Corvus nodded. "Yes, that is true, they are heroes. But they are more than that." A tinge of sadness appeared in his eyes. "Kele and Shada were also great friends and loyal to the end." He picked up the boxes, one at a time, and handed them to the siblings.

Pavo, taken aback for a moment by the emotion his eyes, accepted the box. But just as quickly as it came, the sadness vanished, replaced by Corvus' naturally cheerful demeanor. Without hesitating, Pavo opened the box and looked inside.

A javelin gleamed back at her, the sharp metal newly polished and the wood oiled. Attached to the end of the wooden pole was a long metal chain with a leather loop. Curious, she placed the box on the floor and picked up the javelin.

Ever since she first chose her weapon, she always felt more suited with spears than any other weapons. But this one felt just right in her hands, despite the strange chain. She inspected the linked metal for a moment, even tugging on the chain to test its strength, and realized its purpose.

With normal javelins, you simply throw them for a one use attack. But, since a Celestrian can fly, this javelin could be used in the air and be used as many times as needed by holding onto the chain. Pavo looked over at Aquila, who seemed equally impressed with the magnificent double-edged sword he had received.

"These were your parents'." Corvus explained. "I believe that it is only right that they be given to you."

"Thank you." Aquila and Pavo said.

"No need." The higher ranking Celestrian strode over to the doorway. "And now I'd say it's about time for your first day to begin."

**Columba- dove**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing inwardly, Pavo followed Aquila and Corvus to the Center Room. It was finally time for her first visit to the Protectorate where the mortals lived. However, she would be with Falk, the thought of which instantly caused her heart to sink. As they entered the Center Room, Pavo's attention was turned to the area around her.

As long as she had lived in the Observatory, she had really had no reason to come to this particular area. Before she had only caught glimpses between the pillars as she climbed the steps to the great Yggdrasil tree.

A few Celestrians walked around the area, talking amongst themselves. Twisting roots covered the coil ceiling, being right below the Yggdrasil tree. But the most noticeable feature was the soft light emanating from a star shaped pool. The very aura this portal released felt magical, and Pavo instantly identified it as the Portal. Next to it stood Taregan, the friendly Guardian of the Portal.

Although Taregan rarely traveled to the Protectorate himself, he was just as important, if not more, as any other regular Guradian. He was able to harness the magic of the Portal to transport Celestrians to the world below and back. No one else, not even Apus Major, had this ability. Columba said once that people with that ability are very few and far between, usually being born every 200 years, according to her books.

While Corvus and Aquila walked over to Taregan, Pavo scanned the room for her mentor. She found him standing in front of one of the pillars on the far side of the room, and she quickly made her way to him. Her pace slowed when she could clearly see his expression, which to Pavo seemed slightly irritated.

"Morning, Falk." Pavo greeted, attempting to be polite. He seemed to ignore it and his eyes moved to the javelin strapped to her back.

"Corvus gave that to you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then it should be better than your old one. But only if the wielder is skilled." He turned and walked away before Pavo could even respond. Ignoring the comment, she followed him to the Portal. At the same time she looked around for Aquila, and then remembered that he may not have taken the Portal at all; Angel Falls was the only town close enough to the Observatory to fly to.

"Ready for your first day Pavo?" Taregan asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, only half-enthusiastically. To her embarrassment, she realized Taregan had noticed the tone of her voice. His eyes seemed to move to Falk in understanding.

"Okay, just step in. And remember, when you want to come back, just say my name." He explained.

"But how can you hear us?" Pavo questioned.

"Well, you see, whenever you step into the Portal, I am able to make a small connection with your inner magic since you are a Celestrian. This means that I can locate wherever you go, and if you focus on my name, I will hear you and bring you back up. But don't worry," he added, "it's not like I can read your mind or anything."

Pavo nodded and turned to the soft light. She watched Falk step in before getting in herself. She immediately felt magic swirling all around her, cool and gentle.

"Alright." Taregan called out. "Have fun!" The next thing Pavo knew, the glow thickened until the Observatory disappeared into a wash of blue.

**Taregan- crane**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The blue light disappeared, revealing grassy plains shining with dew in the sunlight. For a moment the change of scene disoriented Pavo, and she had to blink a few times before her eyes became used to the shift.

She noticed that Falk was facing the opposite way, so she turned to follow his gaze. A grand city lay in the distance, various types of buildings shadowed in the rising sun.

"That's Bloomingdale." Falk explained. He allowed her to examine it for a few more seconds before continuing. "A Celestrian's main goal is to keep the mortals safe, mainly from monsters. However, we cannot interfere in situations when it is only mortals, despite the harm they could cause. Our inner magic keeps us hidden from sight, but the mortals' other four senses can detect us. Remember that."

Pavo nodded to show that she understood.

"First we will patrol around the edge of the city to check for any monsters. Tomorrow we can each patrol half, but today I want you to stay by my side." They flew high above the ground, within a few yards of the stone city walls. They scoured the ground for any monster that may stray too close the town or seem like it would attack any passersby. They traveled all around the perimeter, even above the ocean on the west side of Bloomingdale. Water creatures rarely left the ocean, but it is not unheard of for a departing ship to be attacked or for one to show up on the harbor.

When they finally returned to their starting point, Pavo felt bored enough to play with the javelin holder's strap, but she refrained to avoid any criticism from Falk. She turned her head towards Bloomingdale, curiosity about the mortals swelling in her mind.

Falk, to her surprise, started to fly towards the city. Pavo excitedly followed, ready to take in the new sights around them.

Bloomingdale, being a large city, bustled with activity. Humans walked between the buildings, talking amongst themselves or hurrying to their destination. An inn lay just at the entrance of the town, and was easily the second largest structure. Houses and stores were scattered in seemingly no pattern, and some shopkeepers had nothing but a small cart to hold their merchandise. One thing that made Bloomingdale unique was how the city was split into two parts; an upper level and a lower level. Bridges and stairs connected the two for easy traveling, although some children preferred to climb the low walls. A church sat almost in the center of town beside a small graveyard, remaining the quietest part of town. On the northwest side was a harbor holding a few ships that gently swayed with the ocean. Just behind the church fountain with a statue stood in the town square. To Pavo's surprise, she realized the statue was of a Celestrian, its stone hands locked in eternal prayer. But the feature that Bloomingdale was most known for lay just ahead, gates and walls separating it from the rest of the city.

The largest building, the Bloome Mansion, dwarfed everything else within sight. Although it had only two floors, they were both very long, stretching out across the peninsula. Its magnificent walls held the wealthy Bloome family, who funded many of Bloomingdale's activities. The stone walls of the mansion, crafted with brilliant architecture, showed the money the family must hold.

"Another responsibility of ours it to help any ghosts who have not passed on." Falk said, answering her unspoken question as to why they were examining the city.

"But don't they only come out at night?" she asked.

"No, they are always out, it is just easier to see them at night. There's none here today, so let's go back out to the fields."

Once they landed on the plains, Falk began to search in the bag at his side for something. Pavo took the opportunity to observe the sun to see what time of day it was. According to what she had read in a book once, afternoon had just started.

Suddenly, her muscles tensed and a bad feeling crept into her body. She jumped away just as Falk's weapons, two metal claws, swiped the air where she had been standing only moments before.

"Fast reflexes." He commented. But she didn't notice the hidden compliment.

"What was that for?" Pavo demanded, wearily keeping her eyes on the claws Falk held.

"You weren't paying attention." He stated simply.

"But that doesn't mean you should attack me! I can't even counterattack against you." What Pavo said was true; it was against a Celestrian's very being to attack a higher ranking Celestrian, despite the danger it could cause them. If she even attempted something like that, her body would lock up and not move. Just the thought of it made her body want to freeze.

"So dodge and block." He said, as if it was obvious. Although she was smoldering inside, Pavo had no time to think about it as he slashed at her again. She jumped and readied her wings for flight, only to have him slash at her head. She ducked away, realizing that he wasn't going to let her get off of the ground. She reached behind her and pulled out her javelin, just barely raising it in time to block one of Falk's claws.

This continued well into the afternoon until stars began to appear in the sky. Finally, Falk announced that they had trained enough for the day, and he put away his weapons. Pavo, panting, returned her weapon to its holster.

"Tomorrow we will learn about monsters, so get a good night's rest." He left in a flash of blue light without waiting for Pavo.

She wiped some of the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, silently dreading tomorrow. If this was how he trained her on the first day, what would it be like in a week? Her very body groaned at the thought.

The cool air that announced night chilled her sweat, reminding her that she should leave. Remembering what Taregan said, she closed her eyes and focused on his name.

"Taregan." The familiar soft light of the Portal appeared underneath her and blocked her vision.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Pavo patrolled the edges of Bloomingdale like always. Falk was true to his word; on the second day he had allowed her to do half herself while he did the other half. When they met they would discuss their findings before looking over the city. For the past few days, everything had been quiet. They would see a monster here and there, but none that looked enraged enough to attack a mortal.

But today, as they examined the city, Falk spoke up. "Over there, next to the building by the harbor. See it?"

Pavo placed her hand sideways on her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun's glare. She looked at the place Falk was referring to and could see a small spot where the air looked a bluish-purple. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she could see that the color was shaped like a man.

"Is that a ghost?" she asked.

Falk nodded. "Yes. One of a Celestrian's responsibilities is to help those who cannot pass on."

Pavo followed Falk down to the harbor, where they landed not far away from the ghost. He seemed to hear them land and turned around, his semi-transparent eyes widening as he noticed their wings.

"Y-you," he stammered, "I always knew that someone was looking after us…"

Falk, looking used to the reaction, walked over to him. "Is something wrong?"

The ghost, who wore the clothing of an archer, snapped out of his daze. "Yes, very wrong." He turned back to the building he was standing next to, regret filling his voice.

"My cousin lives here, a girl called Nina. Her mother visited me a few days ago, but she became terribly ill. Her dying wish was that I give her necklace to Nina."

"But, as I was traveling here, a group of monsters attacked and killed me. They took the necklace, and now I can't do anything about it." He hung his head shamefully.

"We'll help." Falk said almost sincerely, surprising Pavo. The ghost looked up at them gratefully, appreciation coating his voice.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"What did the monsters look like?" Falk questioned.

"They looked like cats, except bigger and can use magic."

"Clawcerers?"

The ghost nodded.

"Alright. You can stay here while we look for the necklace."

"Oh, thank you!" he exclaimed. He clasped his hands together in appreciation, looking almost like he wanted to hug them. Both Falk and Pavo took a step back, just in case.

"We shouldn't be too long." Falk said as they lifted into the air. A s Pavo followed him out of Bloomingdale, she noticed that he seemed to have a thoughtful look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Clawcerers live around Dourbridge, not Bloomingdale." He explained.

"Do they migrate?" she suggested, but Falk shook his head.

"No. Anyway, first we need to find the necklace. They like to live in caves where a special plant grows. Like that one over there." He pointed to a cavern in the rock of a cliff. The forest thinned out a little around it, but inside they could see nothing but blackness. They landed a few feet away, observing it for a moment before Falk turned to her.

"Clawcerers' caves are usually deep and more intricate than you'd think." He informed. "Any treasure that they may come across will always be in the deepest part."

"So we have to take on a whole population of monsters?" she asked, disliking the thought, especially if they would be in total darkness.

"Not necessarily. While most will be inside, they will be tired from the night's hunt. If we are quiet and do not make any threatening moves, then they may let us pass."

"But we'll be taking their treasure. Won't they find that threatening?"

He paused. "We'll see."

Pavo, certainly not liking that answer, watched as Falk's halo dimmed until it looked like nothing but a brilliantly crafted piece fo metal floating above his head. Pavo followed suit, turning off a mental switch to her natural Celestrian magic. Every Celestrian had the power to control how dim or bright their halo was, and it can also be an indicator on how healthy they are at the time. For now, they wanted to attract as little attention as possible.

They entered the darkness, Pavo staying close behind Falk. The light from outside barely illuminated any features, and as they traveled further, the light quickly disappeared.

Pavo's pupils naturally widened, trying to increase her vision to no avail. The only thing she could do was listen for Falk's light footsteps, hoping that she wouldn't be left behind in the darkness.

After walking for what seemed like ages, she felt the air become cooler and less drafty, as if they had entered a large chamber. But with this came a distinct rumble somewhere in the distance, followed by a glint of eyes with slit-shaped pupils. In only a second more pairs of eyes surrounded them, each glittering with malice.

Pavo felt Falk nudge her in the direction they had come. "Go!"

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pavo stumbled blindly in the darkness as furious hissing and growling filled the cave. At first she had lost any sense of direction, only guided by where Falk had pushed her, but she finally saw a glimpse of light and hurried toward it.

She entered the bright sunlight, instinctively shielding her temporarily blinded eyes with her forearm. Blinking a few times while her eyes adjusted, she turned to see Falk facing the cavern in front of them, grasping his metal claws.

Pavo looked behind them, seeing if they could escape, when she noticed more Clawcerers coming towards them. Not nearly as much in the cave, but enough to block their escape. Next she searched the sky, their last route, only to see magical fire beginning to fill the air.

"Falk, we're surrounded." She stated, trying to sound calm while she grabbed her javelin on her back.

"I'll hold off the ones in the cave. If you can defeat the ones behind us, then we can escape." He responded, fending off a Frizz attack with his magic-resistant claws. Pavo aimed her weapon at a nearby Clawcerer and hurled it at him, making sure to keep a tight hold on the loop at the end of the chain. She struck him through the chest and he died instantly with a short gurgle. A purplish light engulfed his figure before he could fall over, leaving her now free javelin to clatter onto the grass.

Strangely, Pavo felt something as she watched the monster disappear, like the light was familiar somehow. She watched the glow until it dimmed, leaving nothing behind of the creature. She knew that the light that had appeared transports dead monsters to the place after death, whatever it may be. It was different from where Celestrians and mortals passed on to, and it didn't take just their spirit, but their body as well. But why was that?

She jerked on the chain and her weapon came flying at her from the short distance. She caught it easily and searched for another target. This wasn't the time to be zoning out when their lives were in danger.

Pavo dispatched three more Clawcerers in a similar manner, dodging any magical attacks and telling Falk when to move if it threatened to hit him as well. Unlike Falk's claws, her weapon wasn't magically resistant, especially since it had wood, which obviously wasn't resistant to fire. So all she could do was duck or jump out of the way as the monsters kept themselves at a certain range, releasing attacks from afar.

A Frizzle spell came amid the Frizz, burning larger and stronger. Pavo noticed the Clawcerer responsible, and threw her weapon at him to try to shift his aim before he broke off his control of the fire in order to release it. The sharp metal at the tip of the javelin found its mark in his neck, but she realized her attack landed a second too late.

The Frizzle raced towards her, searing the air as it passed. Being much larger than Frizz, she knew that it would be impossible to move out of the way in time. Besides, Falk didn't have any room to maneuver, since Clawcererrs surrounded him at every angle.

Pavo pulled on the chain until the weapon rested in her hand, her mind racing. The fireball came ever closer, its flames crackling hungrily. But there was nothing she could do.

She braced and prepared for the impact, willing herself to face the burning mass. One thought stayed in her mind amidst the fear; _At least I can take the hit for Falk. _

But the attack didn't come. Pavo watched the scene in front of her, thoroughly dazed and confused by the sight. The fire spell had completely disappeared, and in its place a strange silver light glowed. When she looked closer into the aura, she could make out an outline of rocks, crags, and cliffs. Much different the scenery around them. She felt the familiar feeling again, now more strongly than before. But before she could investigate further, it closed and disappeared.

A fireball snapped her out of her thoughts, and she quickly killed the opposing monster. She continued her onslaught until the way was clear, although many still remained behind her, where Falk still fought.

"Falk, we're clear on this side." She reported.

"Good. Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." He slashed at a Clawcerer that dared to come too close.

Pavo trotted a little ways before rising into the air. She turned to see Falk not far behind, and he easily reached her. She looked back to the monsters' cave, where the cat-like monsters filed back inside, deciding not to pursue.

"Falk, you're injured." She said. A patch of skin just below his left elbow was discolored pinkish where the skin had been burned.

"It's fine." He pulled out some gauze from the small pack at his side and bound it loosely around the wound. He then took something else out; a thin chain holding a delicate silver object shaped like a diamond.

"Is that…"

"Yes."

Pavo sighed in relief. "Well, at least we got it."

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Pavo walked out of the Center Room, tired, but with a feeling of accomplishment straightening her limbs. Maybe now her peers wouldn't compare her so harshly to Aquila, although that was a hopeless thought. She could already hear a few female Celestrians gossiping about his latest achievement.

After retrieving the necklace, Falk and Pavo had left it inside the girl's house for her to find. The ghost, ecstatic to the point of almost crying, thanked them feverishly until he faded into the afterlife. In his place hovered a glowing orb, which Falk explained was benevolessence. It had a soothing aura to it, as if gratitude emanated from its very being. Falk said that benevolessence contained the essence of a mortal's thanks toward a Celestrian, whether the mortal is aware or not. When absorbed into the great Yggdrasil tree, it would further the process of producing the legendary fyggs.

So now she climbed the stairs that lead to the top of the Observatory, ready to give her gift to the World Tree. The cool air, caused by the evening's shift into night, felt good against her skin. Below, the clouds drifted around each other in a never ending path while the stars began to glitter from above.

Pavo finally reached the top of the stairs and stepped onto the grass, illuminated slightly by the gentle glowing of the Yggdrasil leaves. The large tree towered over her with beautiful branches hidden by the bluish-green leaves. Life seemed to flow from every pore, a comforting presence in every Celestrian's heart.

She kneeled and opened the pack at her side, where she had stored the precious benevolessence. She didn't even have to guide it; it seemed to have a mind of its own as it flew through the air and touched the bark, being absorbed almost instantly. The Yggdrasil tree pulsed, sending a soothing feeling into the air around it.

Pavo reveled in the sensation, any negative thoughts instantly swept away. A soothing, feminine voice spoke in her mind.

_My child, you have done well. _

Although surprised, Pavo nodded her head in appreciation and responded in her mind. _Thank you._

_ You are a brave and strong warrior, as were your parents. However, your destiny is only just beginning. A destiny of harsh trials and pain awaits you, my child. _

She lifted her head. _What do you mean?_

_ You witnessed a glimpse of your power today, when you formed the portal that swallowed the Clawcerer's attack. _

Pavo thought back to that time, questions surging back into her mind. _Please, can you tell me what happened? _

_ Your power has awakened, one that will control the destiny of all Celestrians. You are able to create portals between worlds, called Rapportals, such as the one you made which led to the land of the monsters' afterlife. _

_ Portals…like Taregan? _She asked.

_Similar, but yours are much more special. He cannot travel between worlds as you can, nor can he make bonds strong enough to support that travel._

_ Bonds?_

_ He will explain. But for now, you must know that a darkness has corrupted a soul in the Protectorate. A soul once on the path of light, but now shadowed and preparing to destroy the Celestrians. And only you have the power to stop him. _

_ Me? But…I… _She suddenly felt overwhelmed, and wanted to protest. _I can't be…_

_ You are stronger than you know, my child. _The Yggdrasil tree reassured. _Sleep well, and tomorrow you shall learn from Taregan. _

_ What about Bloomingdale? There's no way Falk will let me take a day off. And does Taregan know?_

_ Do not worry. Just remember this; believe in yourself, for you are the only one who can determine what you are._

Before Pavo could ask what that meant, the tree dimmed back into its normal state. She attempted to speak again, but no answer came. She stood up, troubled, and began to walk back down the stairs.

She was supposed to save the Celestrians with a strange power? But she wasn't even that strong, not nearly as powerful as her brother. And how would having control over portals help? She couldn't possibly do something as big as this, and everyone else knew it, too. They also talked about how she paled in comparison to Aquila. So how did she end up with such a huge responsibility?

She entered the dormitory, still wrapped in her thoughts. At some point Aquila caught up to her, and it took a few minutes before she even realized he was walking beside her.

"Pavo?" he asked for the fourth time. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and nearly tripped over her own feet. Before she crashed to the floor, Aquila grabbed her arm and stopped her fall. She straightened up, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"I think you should rest. You look tired." As he said it, exhaustion started to leak back into her body, now that she wasn't distracted.

"I am kind of tired, now that you mention it." She said. He looked at her eyes, which looked worried and confused.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, he himself beginning to worry. Pavo guiltily remembered how sharp Aquila was, whether it was her or an enemy on the battlefield.

"It's nothing." When he continued to give her a doubtful look, she attempted a smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

They reached her room, and now the only thing she wanted to do was sleep.

"Here, I'll polish your javelin for you." He helped her pull the strap over her head and held the weapon firmly.

"Oh, thanks." She had completely forgotten about it. They bid each other good night and Pavo practically crashed onto the bed, too tired to even get under the blankets.

**For some reason, I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but I can't figure out why…oh well, I still hope you like it. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pavo woke up the next morning, forgetting what had transpired the day before for a moment. Sunlight shone through the window and warmed her body, making her hesitate to move out of her content state. But, knowing that Aquila would be knocking on her door soon to wake her up, she reluctantly rose out of bed and stretched her limbs.

She noticed in the corner of her eye that her javelin, which she usually kept in the corner of her room, was not there. Then the memories of yesterday came rushing forth, instantly sapping her energy.

Leaning back on her bed, she breathed deeply and exhaled. _Well, first thing's first. I need to talk to Taregan, and since the Yggdrasil tree told me to learn from him, does that mean he knows? But if he doesn't, then I don't want him to know. _For some reason, she didn't want anyone to know about her power. It just felt like she could distance herself from it if others didn't know. Even Aquila. _I guess I'll find out._

Pavo prepared for the day, and just as she finished putting on her earrings, Aquila knocked on the door. She smoothed down a stray hair and opened the door.

Aquila held out her weapon, its metal point and chain gleaming. "Here you go. But you won't need it today; you'll be staying here."

"Why's that?" she asked, although she wasn't really surprised; the Yggdrasil tree had said that she would learn from Taregan today. Who knew how much it could influence?

"The doctors think that Falk shouldn't go to the Protectorate, because of his injury. Apus Major also thinks that today would be a good day for other Celestrians to go for training. So, you get to take a break today." He explained.

"Ok. You can go on ahead; I'm going to put this in my room."

"Alright. See you this afternoon then." After he left, Pavo returned to her room and placed her javelin in its usual spot. Closing the door behind her, she walked down the hallway and briefly into the outside air to reach the Center Room. She examined the area to see if anyone else was still there. One Celestrian still remained, chatting with Taregan. Pavo waited in the shadows until he left, which luckily only took a few minutes. She didn't like being so secretive around her kind, but it felt necessary.

She approached Taregan, who turned to her with a friendly smile. "Hey there, Pavo. Aren't you and Falk supposed to stay in the Observatory today?"

"Yes, but I want to ask you something." She paused.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Um…" she paused, wishing she had thought how to start this conversation earlier.

"Does it have something to do with your portals?" he asked.

"So you do know…"

"Of course. Remember, I am able to connect with your inner magic, and yours is similar to mine. Except much stronger. I noticed it in you the first time you went through the Portal."

"Then can you tell me about it? Like how to use it?"

"I can help you, although you are a bit different from me. It's really not that hard once you understand how to do it." He said. Pavo listened intently, not wanting to miss a word.

"You see, I channel the power from the Portal into myself, and am able to use it how I want. But I think that you don't need any power; I believe that it is already inside you. Anyway, the basic idea is that you have to connect to two or three things using your inner magic, and then will it to move from one point to another.

"First, you need to be able to sense the inner magic of the earth itself. That's how you are able to sense where someone will go, and then focus in on a certain location. Close your eyes and don't think of anything. Just stand still and cast out your mind to the Observatory." He instructed.

Pavo obliged and closed her eyes. She searched with her mind, trying to keep any other thoughts out of her head. For what felt like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, she found something. It wasn't like any other sense she could describe; it felt like something pulsing with information, giving her an idea of the entire Observatory. A sense of _being_. She opened her eyes, content with what she had found.

"Good, looks like you did it. Now, you need to connect with a person's inner magic. It's not much different, but it is a bit harder to keep linked. Try it on me." He offered. Pavo did the same thing as with the Observatory, and found it just as easily. But it was different; it throbbed with constantly swirling emotions and shifting thoughts. The complexity of it made it hard to focus, but she managed to hold on until Taregan's voice broke her concentration.

"Good job. If you plan on just transporting yourself, then you only have to focus on the place you want to go. Everyone is naturally connected to their inner magic; if you weren't, then you wouldn't be able to even think.

"Now, the last thing you need to do is to transport the person to where you want them to go. But this is where I can't help you."

"Why not?" she questioned.

"You see, I get my power from the Portal, which means I can only transport through that Portal. But you have your own power, which I think you have to somehow summon yourself to create a portal. I don't know how you're supposed to do that, though." He answered regretfully.

"No, it's fine." Pavo responded. "You've helped me enough. I'm sure I can figure it out. Oh, and could you keep this a secret? I'd rather not let anyone else know."

"Sure, no problem." Taregan smiled again, happy to be of help. "Just keep practicing, and eventually you won't even have to think about it."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Taregan."

"Bye."

Pavo walked out of the Center Room and downstairs into the main area of the Observatory. Her new knowledge left her wondering, and trying to think of a way to create a portal. She had done it before, when she was almost hit by a Clawcerer's attack. She tried to remember what she could, but it had all happened completely by accident, and didn't get her any closer to figuring out how she did it. And not to mention she was supposed to be able to create portals between worlds.

She returned her attention to her surroundings to turn west, toward the dormitory. Before she could take another step, a sneering voice spoke from behind her.

"So, it's the little pheasant."

**I hope the explanation about the portals wasn't too confusing, since it's going to be pretty important as the story goes on. Well, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pavo set her jaw as she instantly recognized the voice, trying to keep her composure. She attempted to keep walking only to be stopped by a female Celestrian blocking her way.

"I'm talking to you, pheasant." Svana said. She walked around Pavo until she met her best friend, Teale. Svana arrogantly placed her hands on her hips while Teale simply kept her position, arms crossed with contempt.

Svana, beauty and drama queen, stood before her. Pavo's blood boiled at the memory of the numerous times she had antagonized her in the past, and it looks like she wasn't done yet. Her faithful friend, Teale, followed Svana no matter what she did. And unfortunately, that meant insulting Pavo as well. _More like a servant than a friend_, Pavo thought.

"Let me through." Pavo commanded.

"Why should I?" Svana questioned. "No one's here to stop us. Not your brother…"

"…and not that sorry excuse of a mentor either." Teale finished.

"Let me through." Pavo repeated, beginning to struggle with her temper.

"It's hard to believe that you are Aquila's sister. You don't deserve it." Svana spat. "Let's see now, you helped your first ghost yesterday, right?"

She didn't wait for her confirmation. "Aquila found his on his second day of apprenticeship. That just proves how inferior you are. You can never be as good as he is. You're lucky to even be an apprentice. Everyone knows it's only because you're related to him."

"That's not true." Pavo responded, holding onto her last shred of good judgment.

"Oh, but it is." Svana tauntingly gripped the hilt of her sword. "In fact, I bet you can't beat me in a fight."

"Yeah, right!" Pavo exclaimed. She instinctively reached behind her, only to grab empty air. The sudden realization of having left her weapon behind dawned on her, but she tried not to falter.

"I doubt you can fight by yourself." Pavo said, eyeing Teale. Despite Pavo being a Guardian apprentice, she had not reached a higher rank than before the ceremony, which meant that she was the same rank as Svana. However, Teale was slightly lower, due to starting her combat training a year later than Pavo and Svana. Which meant that Teale could not battle Pavo, but Svana could.

"Would you like to test that?" Svana asked, taking a battle stance. Teale backed away a few feet, anticipating the attacks to come.

"Woah!" a gentle but loud voice cried out. Everyone turned their attention to Columba, carrying an enormous stack of books in her hands that reached her chin. A few books dropped to the floor loudly in their ears,

"Pavo, could you pick those up?" she asked. Pavo watched Svana for a moment, who released her hold on her weapon. Understanding what Columba had intended, Pavo quickly picked up the books and followed her into the library. Only once the library doors had shut behind them and Columba was able to place the volumes safely on a table did Columba relax. She sat down in a chair, and Pavo followed suit.

"I can't believe that worked." She sighed.

"Thanks for that. I guess I lost it a bit there." Pavo apologized.

"I'm just surprised that they thought the books were louder than their voices."

"Svana isn't the brightest one around." Pavo laughed.

Columba shrugged it off, preferring not to insult, even though Svana probably did deserve it. "This isn't good though."

"Why? We both escaped in one piece."

"You two almost started a fight!" Columba responded with surprising strength. Pavo blinked; she didn't expect the outburst. Columba sighed again and slouched in her chair.

"Sorry. It's just that things can't keep going like this. Not only could you get hurt, but I'm sure Falk wouldn't appreciate it."

"I guess you have a point…" Pavo admitted. "But it's not like I can tell them that."

"Well…just try to avoid fights, okay?"

"I'll try." Pavo promised.

"Good. Was there somewhere you were supposed to go?"

"Oh, right. I was just going back to my room." Pavo explained.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to start putting up these books."

"Need any help?"

"Thanks for the offer, by my mentor doesn't want anyone but me and her to touch the books. Unless you want to borrow them, of course."

"Okay." Pavo rose, and then noticed something in the corner of her eye. On one of the books, a rather large volume with plain leather covers, the title read "The Different Worlds: Discoveries by Wuyi."

**Svana- swan**

**Teale- duck**

**Wuyi- soaring turkey vulture**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Columba, could I borrow this book?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." Thankfully, Columba didn't question why she had asked. Pavo grabbed the book and headed to her room, this time without encountering Svana.

Once inside, she immediately set to reading. Although she didn't particularly care for reading, Pavo was naturally a fast reader. For the next few days, after patrolling Bloomingdale with Falk, she split her spare time between reading and practicing what Taregan had told her. Quite a few times Aquila would go to Pavo, whose time seemed to be completely occupied. He never asked her what it was she was doing; if she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

She completed the book in one week, and spent the next few days focusing solely on her portals. Despite the information the book had given her, she had come no closer to figuring out how to make the portals themselves. However, her strange sense had strengthened, and now she could easily attach to unsuspecting Celestrians' souls.

The book was written by Wuyi, who is said to be the strongest Guardian of the Portal that ever lived. It explained how he could feel different worlds, but he could not connect to it due to the magic of the Portal not having enough magical power. He was still able to examine these worlds and give a few details about them. There were five different worlds, all with rather simple names; Celestrians' Afterlife, Mortals' Afterlife, Monsters' Afterlife, World of the Living, and the Parallel World.

Wuyi considered both the Celestrians' and the Mortals' Afterlife sacred places, and should never be touched by the living. He explained how they felt like alluring, peaceful places. Whenever he tried to focus on them, something would pull at his soul back towards the World of the Living. However, if he were able to gain access, he stated that to go would be death.

The Monsters' Afterlife was surprisingly different; monsters are transported to this world after death, but instead of staying eternally, they waited for reincarnation. They underwent an endless cycle, forgetting the memories of one life and being reborn in another. Also unlike the other afterlives, it did not have as much of a serene environment. Most monsters did not fight each other, but if they did, it was a purely instinctive reaction.

Next, the World of the Living, where all three races resided during their lives. It was actually very complex compared to the others.

Lastly, Wuyi talked about the Parallel World. It is incredibly similar to the World of the Living, yet the inhabitants had vastly different souls and spirits.

On the 11th day after finding the book, Pavo and Falk patrolled Bloomingdale like usual. They found nothing of interest, and no monsters had attempted an attack for a while. So, Falk left to return to the Observatory.

Pavo paused while hovering several feet above the ground, using the opportunity to reach out with her spirit sense, as she had taken to calling it. She could easily discern the many people of Bloomingdale, along with a few animals. There were no monsters from what she could tell, and of course, there was the always present pulsing of the earth.

No one knew about her power besides Taregan, and Columba never questioned her. However, she still had to take a moment to empty her mind, which Falk's sharp eyes would notice. Either way, so far her powers seemed nothing more than a neat trick, without any practical uses in combat. She had returned to the World Tree many times, but it remained silent.

Knowing that it was time she left, Pavo prepared to recite Taregan's name.

Something pierced her left wing, the force causing her to painfully crash to the ground. Winded, she looked to her left to see a spear plunged into her wing, which had punctured completely through and stuck in the ground. She grabbed the spear and pulled it out with a swift motion, ignoring the sharp stab of pain. Pavo sat up and noticed something strange about its steel tip; besides her own blood, it was coated with a thin black liquid.

Pavo heard running footsteps and switched her attention to the enemies. A young man with blonde hair, who she guessed to be in his late teens, charged forward. He carried a large weapon that had the shape of an axe but the width of a hammer that looked much too heavy for him to even lift; but he carried it easily and with skill.

The other was a black-haired girl, who looked to be slightly younger than him, and gripped a light sword. Her hair kept her face mostly in shadow, but her target was clear.

Pavo grasped her javelin, a question instantly forming in her mind; how could these mortals see her? She pushed the thought aside and prepared to dodge.

She easily jumped away from the hammer, but the girl proved faster. The sword grazed her wrist as she jumped away again, gaining distance to ready her javelin. Feeling something warm trickling down her hand, she looked at her wrist to see that the cut had nicked the vein. Although small, the cut bled profusely.

Pavo readied and aimed at the boy, who had paused for a moment, as if he was lost. She threw her weapon, and he still didn't move. Only after a quick command from the girl did he dodge aside, and Pavo realized that he couldn't see her after all.

She pulled back on the javelin and skillfully caught its fast moving shaft. Before she could aim again, the younger mortal slashed at her with surprising accuracy. Pavo blocked the sword with the strong chains of her weapon, and noticed that in a short glimpse where the girl's hair didn't completely shroud her face, her eyes were covered by plain white material.

Pavo heard the other coming and quickly used a burst of strength to catch the female off guard, pushing her blade so that it forced her to tighten her grip.

Pavo moved back a few steps as the crushing hammer swept through where she had just been standing, and she shuddered at the current of air created by its force.

Suddenly, a flash of pain sprouted from the left side of her stomach. A deep horizontal gash, undoubtedly caused by the girl, already soaked her Celestrian-style skirt.

She instinctively covered the wound with her right hand, transferring her weapon to the left hand. She couldn't fight them now, not with this wound; she already felt lightheaded.

Pavo rose into the air, but she couldn't gain more than a few feet. Looking back, it seemed to be enough to slow down the enemies' until they looked around blindly. Just in case, she pulled something out of the pouch at her side—her vision was blurring, so she didn't think it was anything important—and threw as hard as she could in the opposite direction.

Whether the distraction worked or not, she didn't have the energy to look back and check. Exhaustion pulled at her limbs, her wing throbbed, and blood seeped through her fingers. She kept going until she reached the trees of a nearby forest and, unable to go any farther, collapsed to the ground. Darkness engulfed her vision as she gave way to unconsciousness.

…**Well, this chapter didn't turn out nearly as well as I wanted it too. Sorry about that ^^; But now that we're going to be seeing more action, I should do better. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Pavo woke, her mind sluggish, and looked around. She laid still, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She seemed to be in some kind of cave, surprising large and roomy, which opened out into the forest. Her eyes were drawn to a short figure, whose back was turned to her. She examined it more closely, and noticed furry gray cat ears. Her body instinctively tensed, only earning her a sharp knife of pain from her side and a small gasp of surprise.

The Clawcerer's ears pricked towards her, and he turned around to face her. He seemed to start shaking slightly and his movements showed nervousness. They watched each other for a moment, until finally Pavo relaxed. After all, if he had wanted to kill her, he would've done it before now. Pavo looked down and realized that the wounds on her side and hand were bandaged, with her small pouch left open next to her, no doubt where the bandages had come from.

"Did you do this?" she asked, mostly to herself.

"Y-yes." He stammered. Pavo blinked; she had never known that monsters could talk. He had a strange hissing accent, and sounded like his mouth was unused to forming the word.

"Well, uh, thanks." An awkward silence followed, in which she looked at him more closely. Unlike most Clawcerers, he didn't have a treasured bell hanging from his neck by a string, and his curled staff worn with age. His red robe, classic of his species, sagged against his frame as if he was underfed. Even his fur barely gave a dull sheen, despite cat-like monsters normally priding themselves on their appearance.

"Well," Pavo said, breaking the quiet. "I guess I'm stuck here for a while. Don't suppose you know any healing magic?"

"N-not much." He admitted. "I only knew e-enough to stop the bleeding until I finished bandaging."

"I wonder if Falk will come looking for me…" she muttered. Suddenly, she remembered the connection between herself and Taregan that allowed her to go through the Portal. She cast out her spirit sense, and then realized why she hadn't tried even during the fight; she couldn't reach anyone in the Observatory. It felt as if something smothered her very being, stopping her from getting help. She couldn't even find Taregan.

She tested it on the Clawcerer, although he didn't notice. She had a hard time focusing on his inner magic, even though he wasn't more than a few feet from her. Slightly irritated, she sighed.

"So, what's your name? I'm Pavo." She introduced.

"J-jaturou."

A week passed until Jaturou finally thought it was safe for her to move. Pavo, a naturally fast healer due to being a Celestrian, was ready to leave the boring cave. She walked out into the bright sunlight, stretching her legs, but being careful not to irritate her wound. Although she could move around now without worry, she didn't want to chance reopening it. Jaturou waited for her, having become more used to her presence. He still acted timid, but his nervous stuttering had stopped, and they had small conversations together. He actually was a friendly monster, if you can get close to him.

She had even asked him how he could speak, to which he responded that most monster could if taught. But when she asked who taught him, he simply changed the subject, and Pavo decided it was best to not pursue any further.

Pavo cast out her spirit sense, as she had every day for the past week. Of course, she still had no luck. She sighed and turned to Jaturou.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Despite all of the time she had spent in the cavern, she had either slept or not thought about bringing it up in a conversation.

"I think we should head to a town." He suggested.

"Yeah. How far away is Bloomingdale?"

He shook his head. "No. I saw those people who attacked you near there yesterday. One was looking through the forest, but he hasn't reached our area yet. I didn't tell you because you needed to rest."

"If that's true, then we can't wait here either."

"We can go to Dourbridge."

"That'd be north, right?" She looked around, trying to remember the maps Falk had told her to study. "Wait a minute…there aren't any forests along that path…"

"We are almost to the bridge that leads to the Bad Cave." He explained. "So we will need to go south first, and when we reach the trail, go east."

"Alright. We're going to have to stay off the trail itself, though. Even though mortals can't see me, they can see you." She then remembered the two humans that had attacked her, and somehow seemed to be able to see her. Was she visible to anyone else, or were they just able to see her? And could it be related to the decrease in her ability to use the spirit sense?

She shook her head as if to push away the questions. For now she should focus on her next destination.

If her memory was correct, then the path to Dourbridge held mostly meadows and plains. It would be a nine day trip at the very least.

Pavo sighed. "Are you sure we shouldn't just stay here?"

"They've been searching for a week, and they're not about to stop now. Every second we stay here we are in more danger. And you know we can't pass through the mountains above the Bad Cave." Jaturou reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get started then."

**So sorry for not uploading earlier! To make it up I will try to put up three chapters today. I hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Aquila, please."

"No, I have to go back down there!"

"You've been in the Protectorate for three days straight with only an hour of sleep. You can't keep this up."

"I have to! I'm her brother; I need to be there for her!"

"There are others searching for her right now. You can take a break. Falk and—" Corvus stopped himself, knowing he had just set himself up for Aquila's anger.

"If it wasn't for him, she would still be here!" he exclaimed. His eyes, although ringed with exhaustion, burned with resentment.

"Now, you don't know that—"

"If he had waited for her this would have never happened." He argued and turned away. Corvus sighed as he started to make for his way to Taregan to continue his search for Pavo. After she didn't show up the first day a week ago, Aquila was the first to go out and search. Corvus had managed to convince him to sleep three days ago, but he only stayed an hour before going back. Apus Major had sent out search parties for her, but none had been successful. He was starting to let fewer people search for a reason that everybody didn't dare say to Aquila; around Bloomingdale there was nothing but meadows, and if she was there they would have found her long before now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Corvus spotted Columba. "Hey, Columba." He waved her over.

"Yes?" she asked, a few books stacked in her hands.

"Can you convince Aquila to stay and rest? He won't listen to me."

Columba looked over at Aquila, who was making speedy progress to the Portal. "I'll try."

"Thank you." He said. She headed over to Aquila, forced into a quick jog just to catch up to him before he reached the center of the room.

"Aquila!" she called out. Aquila turned towards her sharply, nearly startling her with his coldness, but he seemed to relax a little when he realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you, Columba. What is it?" he questioned, impatience edging his voice.

"I think you should rest." She suggested.

He shook his head. "No, I can't. I have to find Pavo."

"But you can't wear yourself out like this."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. For all I know, Pavo is worse off." He responded.

Just as he was about to turn around to leave, she grabbed his wrist, shifting her grip on the books with one hand. "Wait," she said, deciding to take a different turn on this conversation. "You're tired; you can't deny that. And the more tired you are, the harder it will be to search for her. You could miss her and not even notice."

Aquila stopped. "Well…" he couldn't go against that logic.

She continued. "If you really want to help her, then you need to rest so that you can look for her with a fresh mind. Besides, you know she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

Finally, he ceded. "Alright."

"Good. I'll walk with you to your bedroom and bring you some food later." Although she appeared to have won this argument, she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't leave behind her back.

He nodded, his shoulders slouched with fatigue. As they started towards the stairs outside, she turned to look back at Corvus. He gave her an approving and thankful nod which she returned before spotting Falk enter from the other end. She quickened her pace, trying not to let Aquila see him. When they were out of eyesight and fully into the cool night air, traveling down the steps into the lower area of the Observatory, she calmed.

Ever since Pavo went missing, the relationship between Aquila and Falk had become strained at best. The moment Falk entered his presence he would glare daggers at the higher ranking Celestrian, and at times Columba was afraid he would try to attack him. Of course, even if he tried he wouldn't be able to, but still it left tension in the air. She knew that Aquila held him responsible for his twin sister's disappearance, and she honestly couldn't blame him.

"Columba?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't think Pavo blames me…does she?"

Columba stopped, surprised by the question. "Of course not."

"But because of me, everyone expects so much of her." His gaze wandered to his feet.

Columba understood. He wasn't just worried that Pavo blamed him; he blamed himself. She gripped his shoulder. "Aquila, look at me." Her touch seemed to surprise him, but he slowly met her eyes. Columba herself was unused to her now assertive behavior, but she continued.

"You are a good and talented person. None of this is your fault, and Pavo would never think of blaming you for it. You have to believe that. I do." She paused, allowing the words to sink in. "And you know she is a fighter. Pavo is fine; I'm sure of it."

She let go of his shoulder and waited for him to start moving. He stood there for a moment, just watching her. Then he softly smiled. "Thank you."

Columba smiled back. "No problem. Now, let's get going."

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Pavo laid down on her stomach, which she considered to be the most comfortable way to sleep. She didn't particularly care to lie on her back, and her large wings made it nearly impossible to sleep on her sides.

A fire, created from broken branches and Jaturou's magic, crackled in the cold night air. It warmed her comfortably, but she didn't feel ready to sleep just yet. She peered through the flames to look at Jaturou, whose green cat eyes gleamed from the firelight. He sat with his staff laid safely away from the fire and smoothing out the fabric of his robe.

Today was the end of their third day, in which Jaturou already seemed to have gained enough weight to appear healthy and his fur gave off a sleek shine. He wasn't the best of hunters, so Pavo usually had to get food. She preferred the berries and other edible vegetation, but he only ate meat. His magical attacks were decent though, as she learned in an encounter with a monster. It had been a simple matter, her javelin easily defeating it. That had been the only one they found so far; most stayed away, concerned with their own business.

She shifted her attention to the stars, twinkling in the vast blanket of darkness. Somewhere up there, she knew, hovered the Observatory. She wondered if they were still searching for her. After all, she had already wandered much farther than she had thought from Bloomingdale when in the small forest. Now she was nowhere near. And how was Aquila? He would probably be searching for her. Corvus would be helping too. Columba was probably reading in the library, despite the late hours, as always. And Falk…was he looking for her? Did he even care?

Her lonely thoughts turned into a slight pang of anger mixed with confusion. No one else would care besides them. They never had, and she knew how they talked both in front of her and behind her back. Even if she was a Guardian apprentice, that didn't change the fact that many still disliked her. But why was that?

Wanting to dismiss the feelings, she returned her gaze to Jaturou. "So, do you miss any of your friends?"

He looked away. "I never had any before you. I'm the runt of the family, and I'm not very good at hunting. The others considered me useless and would never share food or water with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's fine."

"What are you going to do once we reach Dourbridge?" she asked.

"I don't know yet."

"I would like to know why I was attacked though, and how they could see me in the first place. But first I need to go back to the Observatory. The Guardian there should be able to help me."

Jaturou shifted, indicating that he was still listening. "Anyway, I guess we better get some sleep." She suggested. Normally, she would have taken watch, but she had no worries out here in the open plains. Nothing but grass, flowers, and the lone tree they now sheltered under lay within eyesight. It would be difficult for anyone to sneak up on them.

Pavo turned her head away from the fire, laying on her crossed arms, and allowed sleep to overtake her.

The next morning Jaturou and Pavo, after they had already made some progress, noticed something break the seemingly endless grasslands. A blue shape camped to the far northeast of their position, close to the trail. Curious, Pavo decided to investigate while Jaturou reluctantly followed.

She soon realized that it was actually a large tent, and wondered who would live so far from a town or village. She approached and then suddenly froze, Jaturou stopping behind her.

Approaching the shelter was the same young man that had attacked her from before. And they were in clear sight, without anywhere to hide.

He glanced at Jaturou, and then entered the tent, his hammer strapped to his back. She sighed in relief and Jaturou relaxed, but only a little.

"Let's go." He said, but she didn't move his way. Instead, Pavo walked towards the tent.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, lowering his voice as he followed.

"That's the same guy that attacked me. And he didn't see me." She continued on. Pavo stopped right next to the tent while her Clawcerer friend held back. When he tried to insist she go back, Pavo quieted him by putting her finger over her lips and listened.

"Welcome, Kalec." An old woman's voice greeted, her voice layered with years of wisdom.

"Thank you. Have you found anything?" He got straight to the point.

"No. I'm afraid I haven't found a way to help your cousin. And I don't think I will be able to." she answered.

"Please keep looking. You're one of the most powerful sages alive; you have to know something!"

"Used to be." She corrected. "I'm glad that you feel so highly of me, but I am just an aged woman with a little bit of knowledge in magic. Myra's case may be something no amount of magic can heal. And staying around so much darkness will not help either."

He paused. "How did you know about him?"

"I can feel it, hovering around you, searching for a way into your soul. Your inner magic is protecting you, but Myra's is far too tainted for such protection."

"You won't tell anyone about him, will you?" he asked.

"Who do I have to tell?" she countered. "The only ones who pass by are travelers who are only interested in their next destination, and all of my friends died long ago."

"Thank you, but there has to be some way to help her. I just have to find it." Kalec's determined to tone turned into a farewell. "I must leave. Thank you, and please keep looking."

He left the tent in a hurry, as if he was late for something. Pavo attempted to follow, but Jaturou pulled her back. She gave him an annoyed look, but relented and waited for him to disappear from sight. Just as she was about to dare to whisper something, the old woman's voice spoke again.

"I do know you're out there. You might as well come in." Pavo and Jaturou froze, shock evident on their faces.

"Kalec didn't notice you, if that is what you are worried about." She continued. Pavo quickly got over the surprise and wondered if she really should go inside. After all, she had been able to sense her; maybe she could explain how the other could see her. Another hope passed through her mind; _Maybe she knows how I can get my spirit sense back._

Pavo slowly walked over to the entrance and entered, but Jaturou hung back just outside the opening.

Inside the shelter, the floor consisted of rugs and mats with varying patterns, some with bright and vivid colors while others had dull shapes and forms. Two bookshelves sat at the back, filled with large volumes with a few on the ground due to lack of room. Objects that she couldn't even begin to identify stood on top of the shelves and in different places around the room. To the left a thin blanket was sprawled out, probably the place where she slept. To the right a few bottles and glass containers were carefully placed on a short table along with some herbs, old and fresh. A few candles were scattered around the room, giving light to the surroundings and smoky air. The warmth felt pleasant though, and she could breathe easily despite the candles. The air seemed to tingle with magic, but Pavo was immediately drawn to the center of the tent.

The old woman sat on the floor, her frame mostly covered by a long, faded purple robe. The wide sleeves covered her hands, leaving only her face and neck visible. Her baggy skin completely obscured her eyes, making it impossible to know if she could see Pavo or not. Her lips were turned up in a welcome smile, and her white hair hung loose around her shoulders before ending just above her chest.

"Not many of your kind will get so close to humans." She commented. "But you do seem different from the others, as well."

"How can you tell? Can you see me?" Pavo asked.

The sage chuckled softly. "No, of course I can't. I have a very developed sense of magic, beyond what most mortals can achieve, and so am able to feel your presence. I have sensed two others of your kind in my lifetime, but you are different."

Pavo waited for her to continue. "But you would like to know how you are different, correct?"

"Yes." Pavo answered.

"You see, you already have a naturally high amount of pure light magic, making you apart from monsters and humans. But you have an even higher amount, and it feels more open and flowing. You have great power in your hands, one that you would not want to lose. But I also believe there is something you wish to ask me."

"Well, yes," she admitted. "I have this sense that for some reason is blocked somehow, so do you know a way for me to use it properly again?"

"Yes, I figured you would ask that. I feel it in your presence; a sliver of darkness is there, snaking its way through your magic." The way she worded it made the Celestrian shiver.

"How did it get there?"

"Usually it enters through blood." Pavo thought back to when she had been attacked by the boy and girl. Before that, she had been struck with a spear through her wing, sending her crashing to the ground. On the spear's tip a black liquid substance had been applied.

"It must have been when I was attacked by him…"

"Kalec? That would make sense." The woman stated. Pavo drew back a little, hoping she hadn't said too much. But when she only sat there, as if waiting for her, Pavo continued.

"Do you know why he would do that?" Inside the tent, he had sounded genuinely concerned for his cousin, so he couldn't be all bad.

"I'm afraid I can only say so much; I do respect his privacy. But I can tell you a little.

"He has a cousin, Myra, whose soul has been swallowed by darkness. She is nothing more than a shell who cannot feel emotions or pain. He is trying to return her to her former self."

"But that has nothing to do with me." Pavo interrupted.

"Kalec is led by someone, who he does not dare go against." She paused, allowing her words to hang in the air for a moment. "That is all I can tell you. No mortals can see you, despite what you may think. Here," she gestured to the table. "Take the smallest vial."

Pavo walked over and picked up the small container on the corner. It held a soft green liquid. "What is it?"

"It is made from a leaf of the Yggdrasil tree." She explained. Pavo started, and then remembered that the Protectorate also had a tree somewhere in the Pluvi Isle. The sage continued. "It will dispel the darkness, since it is small and not nearly as advanced as Myra's. I suggest you take it before you rest."

"Thank you..." Pavo turned it in her hands, realizing that she didn't actually know much about this person.

"I believe it is time for you to leave." She gestured toward the exit. "I think we've kept your friend waiting long enough." Something in her tone caused Pavo to think better of asking anymore questions. She wasn't really sure why; maybe it was the note of tiredness in her voice. After all, she wasn't young anymore, and could only do so much.

Pavo thanked her again and left, meeting Jaturou just outside. The Clawcerer waited until they were well out of hearing from the tent before speaking.

"How can you trust humans so much?" he asked.

"They're really not that bad. After all, my duty is to protect them." She explained. _Falk would disapprove, _she thought with familiarity.

"We better keep going." Jaturou dismissed the subject. They walked down the trail for a while until branching off, just in case of any travelers that may show up and try to attack Jaturou.

They camped in the open and created another fire, using a few sticks Pavo had stored in her pack. Just as they prepared for sleep, Pavo remembered the vial and looked at it again in the firelight. She removed the lid, allowing an herby smell to rise out of the bottle.

"What's that?" Jaturou questioned.

"It's supposed to help me get my spirit sense back. Maybe we won't have to travel to Dourbridge after all."

"Did you get that from the old human?" When she nodded, he gave a disapproving gaze at the vial. "I wouldn't trust it. It could be poison or something."

"She seemed trustworthy enough." Without a second thought, Pavo drank the contents of a vial. It was only enough for one swallow, and left a strong taste of vegetation in her mouth.

They waited for a few minutes, expectant, but nothing happened. Pavo sighed and decided it was time for sleep.

She soon felt herself in a black expanse, and by her feeling of weightlessness, judged that she must be in a dream. Nothing but black extended out into the distance, and there was no light to even see herself. A voice suddenly reverberated without a source, distinctly familiar.

_Be careful, my child…_

**I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this, but it is longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Pavo woke with a start to find Jaturou gone. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and the fire had gone out, leaving charred remains of timber. She rose and quickly strapped on her javelin, something setting her off ease.

She examined the plains and noticed a flash of red disappear from her eyesight.

"Jaturou!" she called out. She broke into a run before launching herself into flight. She skimmed the grass, wind buffeting her face, trying to catch up to her friend.

She soon became aware that the farther she traveled in this direction, the less birds chirped a greeting to the sun. A few trees turned into a small forest with uncomfortable quiet. Eventually she was forced to continue running again due to lack of space. The eerie silence rang in her ears, and there were no animals to be found.

A soft voice carried through the air, alluring and pleasant. The sound relaxed her muscles, slowing her down, tempting her to give up the chase and follow it.

Pavo shook her head and tried to ignore its influence and continued her pace. Realizing that she had lost Jaturou, she had a sickening feeling that knew where he was going. She ran towards the voice, trying to focus on her quick breathing instead of the song hovering around her ears.

She entered a space cleared of trees, the voice more insistent than ever. A monastery filled the center, death seeming to ring around the building. Almost immediately the lush grass shifted to lifeless soil, and skeletons of a few humans claimed the ground as a graveyard. The yellowed bones gleamed, not even a scrap of muscle left. The hollow eye sockets made her stomach churn, although she had not eaten earlier. Crumbled rocks lay here and there, the statues they had once been having long lost their structure.

Forcing herself forward, she tried to close the distance before he reached the door. Heart pounding, she was just able to touch his shoulder before the door opened without any visible help and Jaturou set a foot inside.

Pavo paused, her instincts screaming at her to do anything but go inside, and watched the Clawcerer shamble forward as if in a trance. Something nagged at the back of her mind, but when she tried to focus on the memory, it remained hazy and elusive. It seemed to be important, and yet she could not remember it.

The large doors began to close. Pavo made a decision instantly and ran inside, the edge of the worn wood nearly brushing her wings as the closed completely. Grime masked the beautiful patterns of the windows inside, allowing little light. Her eyes adjusted and her halo instinctively brightened, giving her enough to see that Jaturou had stopped only a few feet in front of her. He started and blinked, coming out of his daze and frantically glanced around. Noticing Pavo behind him, he quickly came over, his soft paws creating muffled footsteps.

"How did we get here?" he asked, whiskers quivering with tension. His hissing accent sounded loud in the eerie quiet.

"I followed you here. I think you were in some sort of trance." She explained, looking around. It was a very large building, but for some reason where the benches should have been there was nothing but open space. The tiled floor consisted of faded tiles, the dark colors unclear with her low visibility. In the front lay an empty altar, bare except for a single lit candle in the middle. The small flame reflected in Jaturou's eyes, whose vision was sharper in the darkness than the Celestrian beside him.

A shiver ran down Pavo's spine, and she immediately tried to open the doors. Just as her fingers closed around the handle, the candle abruptly blew out. Pavo froze, the memory that had been lingering in the back of her mind suddenly coming full force.

Columba had told her once about a monastery between Bloomingdale and Dourbridge. Despite its desolate location, travelers often stopped here for a place to stay the night. It was a nice church, one that left you refreshed and ready to go the next day. Only a preacher and his daughter actually lived there, and they worked hard to keep the people happy and the building looking nice.

But one day, nearly a year ago, a monster came out of nowhere and attacked the church, killing the daughter. The father managed to run away from the terrible creature, and it took over the building. No one knew why or what it was, except for the few brave travelers who thought that they would easily overcome the monster. None of them came back.

"I didn't expect to capture a Celestrian." A bone-chilling voice echoed off the walls. "Maybe you'll last longer than the rest. Or…maybe not."

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Pavo slowly turned, her vain attempt at escape defeated. Her eyes widened at the figure standing before the altar, shock at the sight stunning her for a moment. She quickly recovered as she noticed Jaturou trembling, and stepped protectively in front of him while preparing her javelin.

A humanoid figure grinned maliciously back at them, bright yellow eyes glinting. A surprisingly spotless white dress, trimmed with vicious red, graciously showed her blue-skinned figure. A rhombus shaped opening started just below the chest, exposing her slim stomach, and closed again before her waist. Matching gloves fit snugly on her suspiciously pointed fingers, ending at the beginning of her elbows. Thick blonde hair of an unnatural shade hung down to her knees, yet it didn't affect her mobility in the slightest. The almost fashionably tattered edges of her dress brushed the floor like grasping claws. She casually clutched a gleaming golden knife in her right hand, holding it so the blade pointed backwards, but no less menacing.

"Before we play, we should introduce ourselves." She placed a hand to her collarbone. "I am known as Cannibelle." The name sparked something in her mind; if she remembered correctly, the preacher's daughter's name had been Belle. Pavo scowled, disgusted at how similar the names were. Maybe this monster had even chosen the name just to make it an insult.

"And you?" Cannibelle gestured towards Pavo and Jaturou.

"Let us leave." Pavo demanded. Jaturou winced at the anger in her tone, one that openly antagonized the enemy.

Cannibelle's smile slipped, just enough to notice. "I was hoping that you would be nicer than those arrogant humans. But I suppose you can't be much better if you insist on protecting them." A sudden sneer lit up her face. "At least I'll have more satisfaction in killing you."

Cannibelle rushed forward, her clothing making it almost seem that she was gliding. Pavo immediately braced her javelin with both hands, planting her feet firmly on the ground, while Jaturou backed away.

Cannibelle's knife met her javelin, the magically strengthened wood defending against the sharp blade. The impact jarred Pavo's arms, causing her arms to give slightly and forcing her to use more strength to keep Cannibelle back. This continued for a few agonizing seconds, the Celestrian's arms burning with the strain while the monster watched with an amused smirk. Cannibelle used only one hand, yet she didn't seem tired or challenged by Pavo's strength whatsoever.

Cannibelle suddenly pulled back, causing Pavo to fall forward. Before she could react, an elbow struck her spine and sent her crashing to the floor, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Pavo gasped for oxygen and weakly grasped her javelin in her right hand. Cannibelle kicked her with little effort, sending Pavo into the air and slammed into the wall, just below the unclean windows. She slid to the ground and landed heavily on her side.

Pavo shakily rose to her feet, tightening her grip on her weapon that she somehow managed to still hold. She watched Cannibelle, who simply waited patiently, her knife still clean and gleaming. Pavo wondered why she hadn't used it yet, but then an irritating truth flashed in her mind; she was toying with her.

Gritting her teeth, Pavo moved away from the wall and stood in front of her opponent. Cannibelle came at her again, locking their weapons together like before. Pavo wanted to scoff; she wasn't going to trick her twice.

Instead, Pavo slackened the force behind her javelin, but didn't move away. Feeling the expected strength push on the wood, Pavo slid forward underneath their weapons and, swiftly moving onto her back, kicked Cannibelle squarely in the stomach.

Cannibelle stumbled back, the smugness in her eyes replaced by shock. Pavo leaped to her feet and stabbed forward. The monster recovered and jerked away, the sharp metal nicking her cheek. Pavo, knowing that she had left herself open, jumped away as Cannibelle lashed out with her knife.

The small cut dripped red blood, almost like a human. Cannibelle lifted her hand to touch the wound, and then brought it back down to look. Crimson stained the white glove, a more sinister color than the red trim of her dress. She almost seemed to be in disbelief. Then she shot an accusing, scathing glance at Pavo.

Her eyes seemed to turn red, locking Pavo in her gaze. Pavo found her body starting to grow numb, losing feeling in the red stare.

Something stung her arm, distracting Pavo enough to make her look away. A small burn discolored her skin. She glanced over to Jaturou, who wore a guilty but relieved face. She nodded thankfully, knowing that he had saved her from the sinister gaze that seemed to drain her resistance. Pavo returned her attention to the enemy, who had started to whisper quietly.

The words sounded unintelligible, but Pavo heard the rhythm of a chant. She opened her mouth to worn Jaturou, but Cannibelle finished her incantation. Ice spread across the floor and sprouted everywhere, immediately chilling the air around them. She was cut off from Jaturou and Cannibelle, and had to jump away from the shifting glaciers to avoid being impaled. It wasn't long before it stopped, however, and Pavo found herself in an almost entirely knew landscape.

Ice covered the floor and brushed the ceiling with their jagged points. It rose all around her, none below head height. Despite tapering sharply, the body of the ice remained incredibly smooth, allowing Pavo to clearly see her reflection. Her breath clouded the air and she remained wary, trying to ignore the cold biting at her skin.

Her reflection changed into that of Cannibelle, whose anger didn't need to be expressed in words. Every surface showed her, moved the exact same way. Pavo's eyes darted around, but she couldn't figure out where the real one was.

A knife grazed her wing, blood trickling onto her ash gray feathers. She flinched and spun around, only to find no one there and for another to nick her leg. The onslaught continued until she was covered in cuts and scratches. Finally, it stopped, only leaving her more suspicious than before.

The reflections distorted, leaving only one clear Cannibelle. She moved forward, her knife aimed with deadly intent. Pavo tried to lift up her weapon, dread coursing through her mind as she realized that she couldn't make it in time.

A large mass of flames seemed to appear from nowhere and sped towards Cannibelle. It melted ice in its wake before engulfing its target in fire. Cannibelle cried out as the flames danced across her skin, feverishly patting down the flames. They disappeared quickly, but Pavo used the opportunity to attack.

Pavo aimed her javelin, but before she could release it, Cannibelle turned her head. Pavo tried to dodge away as ice sprang upwards. It grabbed her ankle, sending her down on her knees and her javelin clattering to the ground out of her reach. She pulled, the ice so cold it bit her skin like fire, but it refused to release her. She desperately watched as Cannibelle moved her attention to the half melted ice in front of her. She muttered something, and the glaciers automatically lowered themselves to reveal Jaturou. He sprang back, but ice blocked off any escape. Cannibelle walked slowly towards him, raising her knife and rage glinting in her eyes.

Pavo pulled on her leg again, with the same result as before. She searched her mind for something, anything to stop Cannibelle. She suddenly remembered her spirit sense, along with the ability to create portals. She noticed with a surge of hope that she could easily use her spirit sense, which was quickly drowned out as she realized she still didn't know how to create a portal. She thought back to the time when the group of Clawcerers attacked, but she couldn't figure out what she had done.

Pavo cast out her spirit sense, but did not focus on anything. She searched for something that she may have missed, something that could help. She glanced at Cannibelle's tainted soul, and then turned her attention to Jaturou. Fear swirled throughout his spirit, and showed in his frozen stance. Cannibelle, now close enough to strike Jaturou, lifted her knife.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

A portal appeared between Jaturou and Cannibelle. Both froze, confused at the sight of a circular opening to a dusty, rocky world between them. Relief and awe spread through Pavo.

She understood it now; it felt similar to magic. She had used magic before, to learn some minor healing spells, but she had never found much of a use for them. In order to use magic, you had to flip a mental switch to summon it and form it into the spell you wanted. With portals, she found she was able to access it in much the same way, except she also had to use what Taregan told her. In her effort to figure out how to create one, she had latched onto Jaturou's spirit and used it to direct where the portal went. Being a monster, she must have opened a doorway into the monster afterlife.

Pavo found her happiness short-lived. She felt her magic, which she flowed into the portal, was already diminishing. Already the portal decreased in size, and it took effort to keep it going. She thought fast, hoping that it could give her enough time to figure out a plan. Cannibelle and Jaturou both stood still, almost entranced by the sight. However, Cannibelle seemed on the verge of turning away and realizing what was happening, her eyes blinking. Jaturou looked like he wanted to back away, his face turning sickly; being so close to his place of death must not a pleasant feeling.

Pavo tugged on the ice encasing her left ankle to no avail. Her leg felt numb, and when she looked, it appeared to be turning blue all the way to her knee. In the corner of her eye, she noticed her javelin off to the side. She still couldn't reach it, but now she noticed that the chain had fallen closer to her than she had originally thought. She stretched out onto her stomach, the cold ice freezing her skin, and reached. Her fingertips were less than an inch away.

Desperately, she tried to stretch even more, her arms feeling like the muscles were being ripped apart.

Then her fingers touched the chain. She slid it closer and pulled the chain until she had the firm wooden gripped tightly in her hand. She moved so that she had a good position and started to chip the ice with the sharp tip of the javelin. She stabbed at the ice, meeting tough resistance and only a few small splinters broke off. And then the last of her magic dissipated.

She felt the portal close, leaving her drained, but she kept hacking at the ice. Cannibelle must have come back to her senses by now, and she was still pinned to the ground.

"You are different from most." Cannibelle spoke behind her. Pavo kept gouging into the ice feverishly. However, she noticed that the monster didn't seem to be readying an attack.

"I suppose so." Pavo responded. _Maybe if I keep her talking, I can get enough time to break this ice, _she thought.

"Almost everyone that comes here expects to leave a hero with the claim that they killed a monster. But when they see me, they either say I'm a hideous freak who deserves to die or beg for their lives. You didn't do either."

"Why would I?" Pavo asked. "I just want to leave."

"Because that is the way of humans. They fear what is different, and despise me for it."

"But I'm not a human."

"I know," Cannibelle stated, "You are a Celestrian. But why do you protect them?"

"Mortals do have their downsides; I can't deny that. But they also have a good side, which outweighs the bad in the end." Pavo spoke truthfully; it was something that was embedded in a Celestrian's heart at birth.

"Then why do they try to kill me with every opportunity they get? They just look at me and assume I want to cause harm."

"I didn't ask for us to be trapped in here." Pavo accused. After the words slipped, she knew that Jaturou was probably praying for his life now.

"I wasn't like this in the beginning!" Cannibelle seethed. "Do you think I like being this? If it weren't for him, I would still be human."

Pavo paused, a few thoughts in her mind clicking into place. "You're the preacher's daughter."

"Yes. But no one could look past my appearance to let me speak."

"Who did this to you?" "She started hacking with her weapon again, but kept attentive to Cannibelle's words.

"A human," she snarled, "who else? He just came one day and killed everyone, except me. He poisoned me with this monastery's secret, a darkness manifested to kill even a Celestrian's spirit. And then gave it to another girl that was with him. I'm pretty sure it blinded her."

_That girl must have been Myra. _"Who was he?"

"I don't know. But because of him, I've been tortured ever since."

"Not all humans are like that. He—"

"Then why do I fight for my life! Why did they hate me, even when I was the one who needed help!"

"Well—"

"Enough! You continue to protect them, even after what they did. That makes you just as guilty!" her voice echoed with deadly malice and intent. The time for talking was over.

Just as the last word rang from Cannibelle's mouth, Pavo cracked the last of the freezing substance from her leg. She immediately turned around to see Cannibelle charging, knife drawn. Her eyes seemed to be tinged red, and it almost hurt to make eye contact.

Pavo attempted to dodge, only to clumsily move aside, her numb leg unbalancing her movements. Cannibelle swiftly struck, her blade slicing just below Pavo's elbow. Using her wings to aid her distance, she jumped back with an awkward landing and glanced down at her arm. It wasn't very deep, although blood streamed down her arm. She looked back up, noticing Jaturou still huddling beside melted ice.

A simple but hopefully effective plan forming in her head, Pavo met Cannibelle's knife with her javelin. Despite it looking similar to her methods from before, now Cannibelle made sure to not keep too much pressure in one place, instead quickly lifting and striking again. Pavo blocked until she found an opening, and thrust her javelin forward. She nicked Cannibelle's side, and then paused as the monster backed away instinctively.

Pavo looked over at Jaturou, meeting his terrified eyes. She then flicked her eyes to Cannibelle, hoping that her message had come across. Jaturou nodded, sending a feeling of relief that warmed her cold body.

Cannibelle recovered quickly and returned to the offensive, this time striking low before Pavo could react. Pavo, realizing that she didn't have time to dodge, painstakingly moved her numb leg forward.

The blade cut across her frozen flesh, leaving a long bleeding gash. Even though she saw the sharp edge pierce, and now the blood running down her shin, she didn't feel it; a small advantage she figured out last minute.

A sphere of flames struck Cannibelle's back, and she whipped around with an irritated cry. Pavo raised her javelin, clutched the end of the chain, and aimed as Cannibelle ran at Jaturou. When she had covered about half of the distance, Pavo flung the weapon.

The javelin sunk into Cannibelle's shoulder, abruptly halting her progress and causing her to let out a shriek. The sharp point tore right through the muscle, missed the bone, came out the other side, and finally stopped with the wood hallway through her shoulder.

With an expert tug, Pavo pulled on the chain and sent Cannibelle sliding and crashing to the floor. She jerked sharply, drawing out the weapon, and slowly made her way to the fallen monster's side.

Cannibelle clutched her shoulder, covering the bleeding hole, grimacing in pain. She froze when she noticed Pavo approach and lift the javelin to her throat. Only a hair's breadth and the tip would touch the unprotected skin of her neck.

A long moment passed in which everyone was still. Jaturou watched, seeing Cannibelle's eyes widen with fear and Pavo's unreadable expression. Finally, Pavo lowered her weapon and turned away. The feeling coming back into her leg, along with pain, she walked to the door. It opened readily and she left without looking back. Jaturou hurried to the entrance, glanced back at the astonished Cannibelle, and quickly followed Pavo outside.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Pavo and Jaturou managed to reach their campsite before the pain and bleeding in her leg became excessive. Pavo sat down, her leg throbbing and soaked in the still streaming red liquid.

Jaturou, using the last of their bandages, wrapped the wound tightly. He expected to hear a sharp intake of breath, or some indication that she had felt pain, when he tightened the gauze. Instead, Pavo remained silent, her eyes distant and unfocused.

The Clawcerer finished and sat back, whiskers twitching nervously and eyes darting from her to the ground, as if trying to make a difficult decision.

Pavo felt a strange anger coursing through her, making her want to get up and move despite her injuries in an effort to release the tension. After the battle with Cannibelle, she knew that she should be tired, but the rage gave her an irritated strength that begged to be used.

However, she could not figure out why she was angry.

It must have something to do with Cannibelle, since it hadn't appeared until after they had left. But she had won the battle, no one could doubt that. She wasn't mad about her injuries, although they were painful. She racked her brain for an explanation for the burning resentment, but upon finding none, became even more furious.

"P-Pavo?" Jaturou's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up, but her clouded mind did not seem to catch the tremble in his voice.

Jaturou kept his gaze to the ground and constantly wrung his hands. "I-I need to tell y-you something."

She didn't answer, but gave him an inquisitive look to indicate for him to continue. Flustered, he spoke quickly.

"I-I knew about the people that attacked you. I'm sorry, but I wasn't supposed to tell you, and I was actually supposed to capture you..." He began a string of apologies.

"You knew about them?" she interrupted. Jaturou stopped and meekly nodded, gripping his staff tightly.

Pavo's bridled rage, now given an opening, released. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she demanded.

"I-I—"

"I was almost killed!" she yelled. Jaturou flinched back as if struck, but Pavo couldn't see though her shroud of fury.

"Did you know about Cannibelle too?"

"N-No, I—"

"How can I trust you?"

Jaturou nervously started to back away.

"How do I know you won't betray me?"

She didn't give him time to answer.

"For all I know, you could be trying to get me killed. Just leave."

Jaturou backed away and fled into the forest. She simply stared at the place he had been, anger flashing in her eyes. After a moment, the sudden silence ringing in her ears, she finally realized what had happened. She shook her head to clear it, annoyed with herself at being so agitated towards him when it clearly wasn't his fault. Remorse gripping her heart, she rose to follow him and apologize, hoping he would forgive her.

A blade pressed against her throat.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Pavo froze, the sword a hair's breadth away from her unprotected throat. The wielder stood off to the side, away from Pavo's large wings, but easily kept her grip on the weapon.

"You're coming with us." Kalec stepped forward so that she could see him. Myra kept her blade steady as Kalec bound Pavo's hands behind her.

"You can sheath your sword now, Myra." Kalec said. Without a word, Myra slid her weapon into its sheath. Myra unsettled Pavo; it felt as if her very presence tightened her throat. Before she could figure out why, Myra walked behind her and firmly gripped one of her wings, silently urging her forward. With a last glance at her javelin, Pavo followed Kalec through the forest.

The walk quickly became monotonous, no one speaking and Pavo having rejected any escape plans she could think of, but knew wouldn't work. Her leg injury throbbed, but for the moment it wasn't bad enough to distract her.

Myra's hold on her wing held a constant reminder that she needed to find a way to escape. Pavo remembered how the old sage had told her how Myra's soul had been overtaken by darkness. Curiosity beginning to swell, Pavo attempted to cast out her spirit sense towards the young girl.

Immediately she was met with a choking blackness that threatened to drag her into it. Fighting the strong urge to pull away, she sensed something inside the darkness; a weak soul being drowned and suffocated until it was forced to hide to keep what little light it had left. Pavo, being a Celestrian, knew that her own spirit was comprised of light. Maybe if she could fight back the darkness long enough, she could bring out the light…

A sharp pain in her leg broke her concentration. She looked down to see the bandages wrapped around her left shin drenched in blood, which now leaked steady rivers down her leg. Each time she set her left foot on the ground it sent a stab throughout her lower leg. She attempted to take light steps, but her stumbling quickly became noticeable and began to slow them down. Eventually Kalec called for a break once they had reached a river.

Pavo looked around, noticing the lack of trees that would have impeded her progress in the air. She glanced back at Kalec, who was crouching next to the river and occupied with refilling their water. She tensed, a simple plan in mind.

Pavo quickly sent her right elbow back into Myra's stomach. The force was enough to knock the wind from her lungs and loosen her hold on Pavo's wing. Pavo ran a few steps to the river's edge before jumping into the air, gathering wind beneath her wings.

Myra quickly recovered and lashed out with her sword. It sliced through almost half of her wing. Pavo desperately tried to flap, but only felt the wind slip through the bloody slit in her wing. She fell into the river with a loud splash and was carried downstream by the river's strong current.

Her hands still tied, Pavo kicked upward, but her sodden feathers dragged her down. Her oxygen rapidly depleting, she continued an attempt to move upward.

Suddenly she slammed into a large rock, jolting her body and bruising her back. The sudden stop stunned her, and then she carefully turned to face it. Her lungs ready to burst, it took her disoriented mind a moment to figure out which way was up.

She reached up, her arms breaking the surface, and blindly moved her hands forward. The rope caught on the edge of the stone, giving her enough leverage to pull herself halfway out of the water. She emerged from the surface spluttering and gasping for air.

When her breaths evened enough for her to focus, Pavo noticed that the tip of the rock appeared to be sharp and a little jagged. Wrapping her legs around the rock so as not to lose her hold, she started rubbing the bonds on the tip.

The fibers tore easily, although it rubbed her wrists raw. Finally the rope broke with a snap, and she pulled off the remaining pieces.

She looked around, noting that it would be dangerous to reach the banks. Even if she did swim, her wings would act like dead weights in the water. She turned to see behind her, and dread crawled up her spine.

A large tree scraped against both banks, but it was rapidly closing the distance to the rock. Pavo starting inching to the side on the slippery stone, but she wasn't quick enough. The bark scratched against her side with enough force that her fingers lost their hold. She struggled to find a grip on the wet tree, which twisted sideways as it struck the rock.

She fought to keep her hold, but found herself sliding farther and farther until the roots pricked her stomach.

The river dropped unexpectedly, causing her fingers to slip off of the tree. She fell back into the water, pumping her legs and arms to stay above water. The waves crashed over her head, making it hard to keep enough oxygen in her lungs. The rushing water surrounding her and the constant battle to stay above occupied her thoughts, and her muscles strained and burned with the continuous effort.

Pavo finally washed ashore, coughing up water and with no recollection as to how she arrived there. She collapsed on the ground, grass sticking to her wet form. She felt something warm trickling down her back, accompanied by a faint throbbing. Her torn wing felt the same, but it had already stopped bleeding.

She wanted nothing more than to give into the blackness that threatened to overtake her consciousness. It felt so tempting to just sleep and forget about her aching body. But she knew that Kalec and Myra would come looking for her, and right now she was a sitting duck.

She painstakingly pushed herself up, nearly falling as a flash of pain erupted from her ankle. She limped toward the nearby trees, her mind foggy and unfocused.

Silence rang in her ears, and she dimly remembered traveling with Jaturou by her side. They would talk, usually about nothing important, but with the light language between friends. Despite being of two different races, they had found that they weren't really that different. Jaturou had become more open and less quiet as time went on, showing the great personality that hid behind fear and shyness.

Then she remembered how she had snapped at him. With regret she thought of his shocked face, of how he looked like she had struck him. She wished that she could go back and change what had happened, stop that violent rage that had come over her at the time.

But why had she been angry in the first place? It wasn't because of Jaturou. It happened after she left the monastery in which Cannibelle resided. Something about Cannibelle still set her on edge, that demon who lashed out at humans because they wouldn't accept her. That was close to the source of her resentment, but not exactly. So what—

She stumbled and crashed to the ground, simultaneously jolting the answer into her mind. She didn't try to get up, her exhausted body weighed down by the enormity of her realization.

She was no different from Cannibelle. At the Observatory, the other Celestrians always criticized her every move and mocked her very presence. No matter how hard she tried, she could never come close to being as great as Aquila. And they wouldn't let her forget it.

The anger had come from the injustice she had felt all her life. And she had lashed out at a friend who had tried to help her. No wonder no one liked her.

She bet that not even Aquila cared about her. The obligation between family members made him act nice to her, not because he wanted to be. Columba was a friend of Aquila, so she was forced to pretend too.

Falk hadn't even tried to be pleasant. He had relentlessly pushed her to the point of exhaustion, condemning her every fault. At least he didn't mask his true feelings.

The darkness swimming at the edge of her vision overwhelmed her consciousness, leaving one more thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

_I don't even deserve to live._

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Something shifted in the bushes. Startled, Jaturou tightened his grip on his staff in one hand and Pavo's javelin in the other.

"Where did you get that?" A voice spoke behind him. Jaturou jumped and turned around to see a male with a rather stern expression on his face. His eyes flicked to the halo on his head and the large wings sprouting from his back.

"You're a-a Celestrian?" he stuttered slightly. The Celestrian's eyes narrowed slightly at hearing the monster speak.

"Yes. Why do you have that?" he asked again.

"I-It's Pavo's. I-I was l-looking for her." Jaturou explained.

"So am I. But why are you?"

The Clawcerer attempted to steady his voice. "She's my friend."

He looked at Jaturou for a moment with an almost scrutinizing gaze. "I see. I am Falk, her mentor. Do you know where she might be?"

Jaturou shook his head. "No. I know who might have her though. A man called Acroh Saer."

Falk's eyes glinted with a mixture of surprise and hatred, barely noticeable with his otherwise emotionless expression. "I know where he is."

"You do?"

Falk opened his mouth to speak, and then suddenly whirled around to face the trees behind them. He clutched his metal claws, which flashed dangerously even in the dim light.

"Calm down." The blue-skinned form of Cannibelle appeared from the foliage and stopped a few feet away. "We all want the same thing. To save Pavo."

Falk removed his claws and replaced them at his belt, but watched her warily. Jaturou tensed beside him, easily remembering Cannibelle's violence from the day before. Her wounded shoulder was bandaged with scraps of what looked like a shirt. He shivered as he thought of where the shirt probably came from.

"And why should I believe you?" Falk questioned.

"Because the same person who has Pavo turned me into this." She gestured to herself with a gloved hand.

Falk seemed to consider for a moment. Cannibelle stepped forward impatiently, her bright yellow eyes gleaming.

"If you know that man, then you know we can't afford to stand around here talking. He may already have her."

Falk nodded. "Yes, you're right. Follow me."

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Pavo woke, her exhaustion replaced with an annoying ache. Her foggy mind slowly recalled the events from the previous day, bringing a feeling of emptiness. She slowly sat up, wincing as the scabs on her back cracked. She glanced at her wing, which looked like it had been split halfway through. She knew that she should find some way to stitch it back together, but at the moment she didn't have any access to someone who knew healing magic. Or the motivation to care.

She stayed there awhile, contemplating what to do next. Problem was, she didn't want to do anything. What could she do that would be good enough to avoid mockery? Nothing.

Pavo sighed, but felt herself standing up. She started walking forward on an impulse, not knowing where she was going. Her legs almost seemed to move on their own, using a sense her conscious mind couldn't comprehend.

She walked through the trees, nothing but foliage in sight. She finally reached the edge of the forest to see a clearing. A large circular platform made of stone lay in the center. The ground sloped down slightly from the dais while grass and vines grew on its sides, stubbornly clutching to the rock with the grip gained from years of growing. Despite this, no cracks or signs of crumbling were apparent, as if the stone was protected from the wearing down of age.

Something shifted behind her, accompanied by a rush of air. She instinctively jumped back, barely avoiding a swiping dagger. She landed on the platform and whirled around.

"Falk trained you well." The man complimented, but Pavo could hear the sneer in his tone. He had a well-built stature and gripped his dagger with confidence that could only come from years of experience. His dark eyes glittered with amusement and a smug grin adorned his face.

Pavo tensed, immediately on edge. Something about him felt incredibly wrong, causing her body and mind to become wary. A quick scan with her spirit sense revealed why; darkness coursed through his body.

Unlike Myra, he wasn't trying to fight it. He was welcoming it, allowing the black tendrils to swirl throughout and around his soul, twisting it until it became completely unrecognizable. She noticed a trace of something familiar and focused on it, trying to determine what the original spirit was—

She stepped back in surprise, returning her attention to the person in front of her. She noted his jet black hair and crisp shirt in disbelief at what she had found.

He hadn't moved, his smile only growing a little wider. "Something wrong?" he questioned, sheathing his weapon. Pavo remained silent, her eyes darting around the area for an escape. The closest distance from the edge of the platform, excluding the path blocked by the enemy, would take her a few long strides. She was sure that he would be able to catch her before she even made if off the rock, especially with her wounded leg. Her wing twitched with the thought of flying, but a brief pain reminded her of its injured state.

"It seems that you escaped from Kalec and Myra. Oh well. I won't need them for much longer anyway." He pulled a vial from his pocket. He held it up to the light, as if examining its contents. Inside, a black haze churned endlessly. Pavo felt fear strike her heart at the sight.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, but didn't offer a chance to answer. "It was protected by a church, foolishly entrusted to the preacher. I easily killed him, with the help of those naïve children. Of course, they didn't know that I was actually going to murder him, but they found out soon enough. The only way I could persuade them to give me their loyalty was to use this on the girl. I also used it on the preacher's daughter, but with a larger amount. I wanted to test its effects before using it on myself."

They didn't react well. But I've learned how to not only tolerate it, but how to use it to my advantage. It is giving me power that you could only imagine." He paused. "This is true darkness, evil in its purest form. Created by the very stone you stand on."

He noticed Pavo glance down at the platform. "It is called the Purging Monolith. It was created by the Celestrians as a way to drain the darkness in Barbarus' soul after he was defeated by Greygnarl. The dragon contained so much that they couldn't allow it to simply escape from his body. And this is what was left." He shifted the vial in his hand.

"So why do you want me?" Pavo questioned, finally breaking her silence. The more he talked, the more she felt the sense of urgency to escape.

"If the Purging Monolith can drain darkness, then it can drain light."

**So sorry for the long wait. I had a serious case of writer's block on this chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with how this came out, but I think you've waited long enough to read it. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

That sent Pavo's danger sense into overdrive. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she started to run to the edge, her injured ankle sparking with flashes of pain. Acor sighed, and then whispered a short, ancient chant.

The Purging Monolith suddenly pulsed with a soft green light. It sprung from the center and quickly spread to the edge of the stone, the plants growing on its sides bursting into shreds by its force. It caught Pavo and traveled through her body, instantly stealing energy from her limbs. She fell onto her hands and knees, struggling to stay up. Her wings felt like dead weights, and her arms shook from the strain. The light drained her vitality, reaching into her very soul and ripping it out viciously.

"Despite your rebellion, I am still willing to offer you a deal." Pavo could barely spare enough attention to focus on his words. "If you willingly give me half of your Celestrian light, then I will share this power with you."

"N-no." Pavo refused, although every fiber of her being seemed to scream in agony.

Acor sighed again. "I was hoping you would have more sense, being Falk's apprentice. He's the only smart one of those Celestrians. Oh well."

Pavo didn't answer, afraid of spending too much of her rapidly dissipating energy. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Kalec and Myra approach and stop behind Acor. Kalec wouldn't meet her eyes, guilt gleaming in his features.

Pavo, knowing of what little time she had left, picked up one hand and planted it ahead. She started to crawl with incredible slowness, each motion straining her weakening muscles.

Acor seemed unconcerned. "Now, what will I do with you as a weak mortal? Maybe I can make use of you. You seem skilled enough to raid a town or two—"

"Pavo!" An unmistakable voice shouted, his hissing accent identifying the speaker. Everyone stopped and turned their heads.

Cannibelle immediately sprung forward, swiping at Myra with her knife. Myra jumped back, avoiding the blow, and pulled out her sword. Falk faced Acor, claws gleaming and fierce. Jaturou stood behind them, nervous, but concerned determination steadying his gaze. In his furry paws he clutched his staff and Pavo's javelin.

"Chogan, stop the Purging Monolith!" Falk demanded. Acor grinned.

"Hello, Falk. It's been a while."

"I said stop that rock!"

"Sorry." Acor shrugged. "Can't now. Are you actually attached to her? You were never one to care for others."

"Cannibelle, get Pavo." Falk ordered, not taking his eyes off of Acor. Cannibelle nodded and swept past, only to be block by Kalec. She slashed at him, but he raised his hammer. Her blade bounced off of the large weapon, and Cannibelle stepped back. Acor moved back, closer to the dais.

"You've gone too far this time." Falk said.

"I'm just taking back what is rightfully mine." Acor placed one booted foot on the stone behind him.

The pulsing abruptly stopped and then restarted, now centered on his boot. The stone's magic amplified, and the draining energy turned into a sucking torrent. Pavo gasped and collapsed under the extreme pressure, completely immobilized.

Acor glanced backward, a smile on his face as Pavo's energy surged into him.

Falk lashed out, swiping Acor off of the platform and leaving four long but shallow gashes in his side. Acor fell to the ground, rolled once, and then sprang up with a furious glare. Myra rushed between them, her weapon slicing horizontally, before Falk could attack again. Falk met the blade with his claws, the metals screeching against each other, and shoved her sword aside. Myra regained her stance with surprising speed.

The crushing force pinning Pavo to the rock eased as the Purging Monolith returned to its original pattern, leaving her panting and aching terribly.

Acor dusted himself off, his amused expression from before gone. "Do you really want to fight me?"

"No. But after seeing this, I'm starting to understand why Apus Major took away your Celestrian light." Falk answered, confirming Pavo's discovery from before; Acor used to be a Celestrian.

"That old fool hated me because he was afraid of the power I had found." Acor snarled, and then indicated Myra in front of him. "Just look at this girl. She was weak and worthless, but the darkness has made her into the perfect soldier."

"But at what cost?" Falk questioned.

Acor waved it off. "A small consequence. Her fragile soul wouldn't have lasted long anyway. Besides, she was only and experiment."

"If you like the darkness so much, then why do you need Pavo?"

"Simple. By combining the two elements, I can obtain an even stronger power."

"Light and dark cannot coexist inside the same soul at such an extent. One will always overpower the other." Falk argued.

"Please. Quoting Apus Major is beneath you. Or so I thought."

Falk shook his head. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight against a friend. But you are not Chogan anymore."

"And you are not the strong idealist you used to be." Acor snapped his fingers. Myra instantly reacted and lunged forward. Falk dodged and swiped at her leg, but she brought down her sword to deflect his left claws. While their weapons grated against each other, Falk used his other claws to slash at Myra. She jumped back and sliced vertically, which he blocked with both of his weapons. For a moment they were at a stalemate, trying to overpower the other, and then Falk unexpectedly pushed against her sword with a burst of strength. Myra stumbled back, taken by surprise. Falk started to run toward the dais, but Myra quickly recovered with almost inhuman speed and cut him off. He attempted to flap his wings, only for Myra to swipe above his head, preventing him from flying. Falk blocked her next attack, gritting his teeth irritably.

Myra's and Falk's battle signaled the start for Kalec and Cannibelle. Kalec swung his heavy hammer in Cannibelle's direction. She easily moved out of range from the slow moving weapon, but he readied another attack, defending himself with the hammer's huge bulk. He charged forward, raising his weapon. Cannibelle tensed, ready to dodge, but was surprised as he struck the ground. The earth shook under her feet as he propelled himself into the air, the hammer wedged into the ground. He stretched his leg out for a kick strengthened by momentum. She shielded herself with a forearm, and pushed him back when his foot landed on her arm. Kalec neatly landed on the ground and prepared his weapon again.

Pavo watched as they fought, confusion settling in her tired mind. Why were they fighting? Was it obligation? She wasn't worth it…and yet they continued to battle.

The least she could do was help.

Rising on shaky limbs, she steadied her weakened body into a crawl. Determination driving her on, she headed to the edge of the platform. She attempted to ignore the ever pulsing light, sapping more of her strength every second.

If they were willing to fight for her, then she wouldn't allow herself to lie there while her energy was being sucked away. Even if it was out of responsibility, it gave her life some worth.

After what seemed like hours, Pavo reached the edge. She fell off of the platform, landing harshly on her side. The sudden relief from the draining stone gave an unexpected shock to her system. Gasping for breath, she tried to rise. To her dismay, she barely managed to shift one arm.

Acor turned away from watching the battles, having heard Pavo falling to the grass. A smug grin returned to his face. He unsheathed his dagger, purposely wielding it so that the cold metal gleamed cruelly.

"Rebellious, are we? I respect your resilience, but you've already lost." He started walking toward her. Pavo could only watch, dread coursing through her unresponsive muscles.

A sphere of flames sped toward Acor. He moved back just in time, the fire searing the air only inches from his face. Acor watched the Frizzle attack fly by and hit the rock wall, scorching it a darker color. He then turned his gaze on the caster.

Jaturou stepped between them. Resolve flared in his eyes and strengthened the grip on his staff and Pavo's javelin.

"Leave her alone." His voice held none of its usual nervousness, only a firm tone.

Acor looked at him for a moment. "I remember you. You were from that pack of Clawcerers I taught how to speak. But why would you protect a Celestrian?" he paused, glancing at Pavo. "It appears you have great influence on others."

Acor lunged forward. Jaturou instantly created an almost transparent shield around himself, causing Acor's dagger to bounce harmlessly off. The Bounce spell, as it was named, looked almost like a bubble.

Jaturou summoned a small explosion aimed at Acor. Acor, feeling the air around him suddenly become thick and hard to breathe, dropped and rolled just as the compressed oxygen detonated. He quickly rose and slashed at the Clawcerer's defense, each blow recoiling off but slowly weakening its composition.

Jaturou, sensing his danger, produced a large Kafrizzle in front of him. The flames cracked in an endless pattern, larger than the Clawcerer's body. He sent it soaring at Acor.

Acor tried to move back and sidestep out of its path, but he was too close. The Kafrizzle passed harmlessly through the Bounce spell and burned his left arm. He grunted in pain as it blazed up his arm and finally ceased at his shoulder, turning his sleeve into ashes and the skin into glistening red flesh. Anger sparking, Acor rushed forward before Jaturou could react. He plunged his dagger into the shield, his other arm dangling uselessly. The blade drove straight through Jaturou's protection.

The Bounce spell shattered and disappeared. Jaturou stumbled back, dropping Pavo's javelin. Acor leaped forward and slashed the Clawcerer's arm. Jaturou cried out as blood spilled from the deep wound. Acor rose to strike again, but Jaturou struck out with his free paw and clawed the former Celestrian's injured arm. Acor reeled back, gritting his teeth as pain flashed through the exposed muscle.

Jaturou, having been taken off balance and moved from his original position, stood up. He held his paw over the wound, still clutching his staff. He walked a few steps until he stood directly in front of Pavo again and attempted to summon another Bounce spell. To his alarm, nothing happened; he didn't have enough energy left.

Acor recovered and started slashing at Jaturou again. Jaturou managed to dodge a few, but many of the attacks left him with gashes and cuts sliced into his body. He tried to release a few spells, but Acor would interrupt him before he had the chance. Despite the barrage of beatings, the Clawcerer kept doing one action; trying to move in front of Pavo.

Pavo watched the scene in horror. She wanted to beg him to stop, tell him that he didn't need to do this for her. She couldn't stand watching him be injured over and over, only for him to get up to defend her and receive another wound.

Why was he risking his life for her? She was a waste of space: a Celestrian who everyone considered a failure. And yet Falk, Jaturou, and even Cannibelle, continued to fight for her sake. They selflessly did everything in their power to protect her. But why? Was she really more than someone to look down on, someone who could never hope to be great? If they truly believed she was worth risking their lives for, then she should too, right?

If only she could stand…

A light breeze swept through the air, carrying a familiar presence. A Yggdrasil leaf floated slowly down until it landed in her open palm, its calming aura tinting her fingers.

_Only you can decide your worth, my child._ The beautiful voice smoothed away any rough doubts still lingering in her heart. The presence faded, but its reassuring tone left her with a fierce resolve.

Pavo dragged her limb closer to her face, ignoring the intense bursts of pain, until the leaf's spidery veins became clear. Purpose flaring in her eyes, she placed the Yggdrasil leaf on her tongue and closed her mouth.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Acor slashed Jaturou's leg, leaving a deep gash. His leg unable to take his weight, Jaturou fell back onto the ground. Acor prepared another strike, his dagger glistening with Jaturou's blood. Jaturou closed his eyes, expecting a death blow to his battered body.

He heard the dagger collide with something else above him. He opened his eyes to see a javelin, the one he had dropped earlier, holding back the vicious blade. Despite the dagger's sharp edge, the wooden handle didn't splinter under the pressure.

Pavo heaved their weapons upward, catching Acor off guard. Acor stumbled and jumped back, surprise slowing his movements. While he tried to recover, Pavo turned to Jaturou, who was watching in disbelief.

"You…how?" he questioned.

Pavo grinned. "I just decided I better get up and do something."

Jaturou blinked, but seemed at a loss for words.

Pavo heard the crunch of boots behind her. She whipped around to face Acor, who looked at her with confusion.

"How do you have this much energy? And…your injuries are gone." He noted in disbelief. Pavo stood before him, almost bounding with newfound energy. Her previous wounds had disappeared, leaving healthy, unmarked skin. A determination glittered in her eyes, ready for anything.

Acor shook his head, not giving her time to answer. "It doesn't matter. I can defeat you and then use the Purging Monolith again." He charged, dagger raised to attack.

"I don't think so." Pavo ran forward as well, gripping her javelin. Acor slashed horizontally, which Pavo ducked under before thrusting her weapon upward. He stepped back to avoid the javelin's sharp tip, but it still grazed the underside of his chin, throwing him off balance. Pavo used this opportunity to kick his feet out from under him and prepared to strike. Acor rolled away, leaving her javelin to embed itself in grassy earth. While he rose to his feet, Pavo yanked it out of the ground, and they faced each other again.

Keeping a short distance between them, Pavo repeatedly jabbed at Acor. He dodged the blows, struggling to avoid the fast attacks, until finally he saw an opening. He struck out, his dagger connecting with the javelin on its way to attack. He pushed the weapon away, adding a sudden weight that unbalanced Pavo. He lunged while she struggled to regain her composure, but she noticed his attack coming. She tried to twist away, but he still managed to leave a small gash on the side of her abdomen.

Taking advantage of their close proximity, Pavo launched a punch with her free hand right into his stomach. He inhaled sharply, stunned. She then pulled back and plunged her javelin into his chest.

Acor inhaled sharply as blood seeped around the weapon. She pulled it out and moved back, the red liquid dripping from the metal and wood. Acor staggered and fell to one knee, clutching his injury with one hand.

"Th-this can't happen…" he choked out, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry, but it is." Pavo replied. Although she felt nothing but animosity toward Acor, she did feel some spark of concern for Falk. After all, from what she heard, it sounded like they had some sort of friendship before this.

"N-no, i-it won't. I w-won't let it e-end like this." He stuttered. Confused, Pavo saw him pull out the vial. Before she realized what he was doing, he popped it open and downed the contents.

His body suddenly began to emanate a sinister black aura. It enveloped his body until only the shadow of his form could be seen. The shape of his body started to twist and reshape, gaining size and strength by the second. Immediately Pavo felt a sickening darkness from within the aura, setting her Celestrian senses on edge. Even Falk, Myra, Cannibelle, and Kalec stopped their battles to look at the scene occurring. Jaturou watched, his slit cat pupils reflecting the sight.

Acor's voice, so distorted and shifting that it was almost unrecognizable, echoed in their ears.

"Yoooouuuu see? …Thisssss pow-ower…I caaaaan dooo anythinnnng…"

"The darkness is warping his mind," Falk stated. "There's no way he can control it."

Myra's face remained emotionless, but her voice held a hint of confusion. "What happened to Acor?"

Pavo looked at the blind girl in surprise. Myra had some sort of connection to Acor, due to the darkness. But now she couldn't detect him. Acor truly was changing into something completely different, leaving no trace of his former self.

The aura dissipated, and Pavo's eyes widened in surprise. He towered over them, with Pavo's head only reaching up to his knee. Dark gray scales covered any visible flesh, and his fingers tapered into long, sharp claws. His torn clothing was either extremely stretched or hung off in shreds. Bulging muscles rippled underneath the scales, fueled by a mystical power. His eyes narrowed into menacing slits, and fangs protruded from his jaw. Large wings sprouted from his back, the uneven edges thin, but appeared too small to fly with such a large body.

For a moment, Pavo glanced at Cannibelle, knowing that she had also been transformed by the darkness. Despite their similar features, Acor's looked much more drastic and malevolent.

"Soooooo mmmuch pooower…AAAAHHHH!" He let out an ear-splitting shout that turned into a deep roar. Pavo flinched, her ears ringing.

"He's going to act solely on rage and instinct." Falk said after Acor became quiet. Acor looked down and shifted his fingers, as if checking over his new body.

"So he's going to go after us." Cannibelle spoke as she reasserted her grip on her knife.

"Yes." Falk turned to Kalec and Myra. "Are you going to help us?"

Kalec paused, as if surprised by the question, but then nodded. "This is our fault, so we will take responsibility. So Myra, listen to them and help them attack, okay?"

Myra nodded and moved her body into a confident stance, the sound of an order giving her purpose.

Jaturou walked to Pavo's side, ignoring his still bleeding wounds. "I'll help too."

"But you're injured." Pavo argued.

"I want to fight." Jaturou responded. Pavo looked at him, noticing a burning courage flaring in his eyes.

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed, "Just stay out of his range."

"Now," Falk spoke loudly to get their attention. "We'll attack together. Cannibelle and Kalec, take the legs. Myra, you should be quick enough to land some blows on his torso. Jaturou, use magic attacks from long range and aim where you see fit. Pavo and I will strike from the air."

Acor, or the beast he had turned into, finally noticed the group. He roared again, lifting a bulky hand to strike.

"Now!" Falk yelled. Everyone instantly sprang into action. While Falk and Pavo flew into the air, Jaturou moved back and prepared a spell. Myra, Kalec, and Cannibelle sprang forward. Cannibelle attacked the left leg and Kalec took the other. Myra jumped onto Acor's knee and leaped again to slash at his stomach. When gravity started to drag her down, she skillfully landed on the ground and started her way up again.

Pavo and Falk circled Acor's head, diving closer to attack before rearing back again. Pavo did not fly as close as Falk had to, instead opting to fight from afar. She aimed and threw her javelin at the beast's eye. Acor moved just as the javelin struck, and the weapon bounced off of the tough scales. Pavo pulled on the chain until she held it firmly in her hands again.

Decided to target a different area, she flew around until she hovered just to the right of Acor's vision. She hurled her javelin again and successfully pierced his eye.

The beast cried out in pain and started to lash out half-blind. Pavo pulled her weapon back, curling her lip in disgust at the gore slicking it. She soared over to the other side, intending on repeating the process, but Acor ferociously swiped at her. She swerved to avoid the blows, but Acor was intent on keeping her away from his good eye. Returning to a position where she was safely in his blind spot, she noticed one of Jaturou's Frizz attacks traveling toward Acor. The flames struck the left side of his chest, burning away the clothing still hanging there. Acor suddenly jerked back in pain, and Pavo peered at the area more closely.

The scales suddenly thinned until none covered a circular area. Inside the shallow dip, something swirled and pulsed within. It looked like the same aura that had transformed him earlier. Pavo realized that it was the same place where she had wounded his chest before he had transformed.

Suddenly a large claw crashed into her from the side and knocked the breath from her lungs. Stunned, she started to fall, unable to focus on flapping her wings.

Her fall stopped as Falk caught her and flew to a safe distance.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Pavo nodded. "Yeah, just winded." She beat her wings and hovered in front of him.

Falk looked down at the battle below. "The only place that we've damaged is his eye, but taking out his sight won't kill him. And everywhere else is covered by scales that our weapons can't penetrate."

Below, the other continuously slashed at the beast. The scales deflected each blow, and even Kalec's strong hammer barely dented the armor. Acor sliced at the attackers, gouging deep ruts into the earth, but so far not landing a hit.

"Look there." Pavo pointed at the unprotected area on his chest. "That's his weak point. If we can hit there, then I'm sure we can kill him."

"But that also means he'll do anything to keep you away from there. So I'll make sure the others know to keep him distracted." Falk suggested.

"Can't Jaturou use a magical attack?" she asked.

Falk shook his head. "No. I don't think it will be strong enough. And I won't be able to get close enough before he notices. You're the logical choice."

"Alright." She agreed.

He nodded and flew down toward the others. Taking a deep breath, Pavo soared around Acor's blind side and paused behind his back. She watched Falk give the new orders, wary of being discovered by the beast. Below, Myra and Cannibelle ran over to Kalec and started to batter Acor's leg. Acor roared out of rage and focused his attention on the assailants.

Pavo flew close to the beast until she could almost reach out and touch the scales. As she emerged closer to his line of sight, she increased the distance until she stopped to ready her javelin. She quickly aimed and raised her weapon, her eyes locked on the dark glow in his chest.

Just before she could release the javelin, Acor caught sight of her and stretched his arm for an attack. She stiffened, but knowing that this could be her only chance, hurled the javelin.

The sharp steel impaled the dark glow. The beast's claws stopped inches away from Pavo's wings. He started to reel back with a shrill cry, and Pavo quickly tugged out her javelin before she was flung with him. A cloud seeped out of the hollow, writhing and squirming. Acor's good eye glazed over, and then closed. The enormous body began to tilt forward.

"Move!" Pavo shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone rushed forward. Pavo noticed Jaturou trip due to his wounded leg, still in the path of the corpse. She dived down, pinning her arms against her sides to decrease air resistance, and skimmed the ground. She reached Jaturou and, without pausing, picked up his smaller Clawcerer body. His weight dragged her down slightly, and she fought to keep up her fast pace. The ground beneath her darkened suddenly as the large shadow swept across it. Pushing and straining her muscles to their limit, she sped across the grass.

The ground shook as the body landed, the head scraping against her leg. It threw off Pavo's balance, and they tumbled to the ground before rolling to a stop. Pavo lay there for a moment, gasping for breath. Falk offered her a hand, which she gladly took and rose to her feet. Cannibelle similarly helped Jaturou, wary of his many injuries. Kalec and Myra stood close by, steadying their breathing after the escapade.

They turned to look at Acor's body. The dark cloud expanded until it engulfed the body completely, covering it with menacing shadows. Then, with a sudden motion, the body dissipated. The haze slowly faded until it appeared to be normal again.

Pavo sighed in relief, her sore muscles aching but a content grin lighting up her face.

"It's over."

**Well, there you go. The final battle is over, and I hope it wasn't too boring. Next I will briefly go over a few events in the game's story, and then we will finally reach the ending. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Chogan wished to use the darkness to gain power?"

"Yes. I attempted to reason with him, but he would not listen. It was as if he had turned into a completely different person."

Apus Major sat back in his chair. "I believe there is something else you are not telling me."

Falk paused. Pavo glanced uncertainly at her mentor. Jaturou and Cannibelle, standing behind them, waited patiently during the report and ignoring the curious stares their appearances earned.

More Celestrians trickled inside the hall, inquisitive and whispering among themselves. As the word of Pavo's return spread, more and more Celestrians came. At least half of the population had already filed in.

The group, fresh wounds bandaged, had returned to the Observatory soon after Acor's defeat. Cannibelle and Jaturou insisted on coming, earning questioning gazes from the Celestrians. Their curiosity spiked when they noticed the missing Pavo, and they quickly gained followers on their way to the hall.

Falk spoke. "Yes. After you took away Acor's light, I still visited him frequently."

"You doubted my decision." Apus Major stated.

Falk hesitated, but answered truthfully. "Yes. At the time I still believed him to be my friend, and was too blind to realize his true nature. I sincerely apologize for doubting your judgment." He bowed.

"You are no more guilty than myself. Please straighten." He waited for Falk to rise before continuing. "I should not have underestimated him. Now, back to your report. You told Acor of receiving your new apprentice, didn't you?"

Falk nodded. "Yes."

"So that's when he decided to go after Pavo. Well, I believe I have the full report now." Apus Major said.

Pavo stepped forward. "Is there some way we can help Myra and Kalec?"

"Ah yes, the mortals. You said that Myra's soul was swallowed by darkness, correct?"

Pavo nodded.

"There is one method. It should be possible to drain it using the Purging Monolith. Normally I wouldn't ask you of this after such an adventure, but will you see to this Falk? It would be simpler since they know you."

"Of course."

"Now." Apus Major returned his attention to Pavo. "I am sure you are exhausted and want to rest. May I officially welcome you back to the Observatory." His eyes flickered to Jaturou and Cannibelle. "They may stay as well. They may use all of our facilities and will not be harmed."

"Thank you." Pavo responded.

"No need. But I think someone is looking for you." He said.

Pavo turned, a smile growing on her face as she recognized two young Celestrians making their way through the crowd.

"Aquila!" She rushed forward to greet him, her previously aching muscles bounding with happiness. She slowed down when she came closer to face him, but to her surprise Aquila suddenly embraced her. Although surprised at this unusual show of affection, she returned the gesture.

"You're back." He whispered.

"Of course." She replied. After a moment they broke apart, and Pavo noticed that all eyes were on them. She ignored the slight blush rising in her cheeks; she was just happy to see her brother again. Columba stood a little way behind them, patiently watching.

"Let's go outside." Pavo suggested. They all agreed, and she looked back at Jaturou and Cannibelle. They nodded, understanding.

They quickly walked out of the hall and outside. They sat down on the edge of the ground, a small breeze ruffling Pavo's hair. She reveled in the familiarity for a second, and then turned to face Aquila and Columba.

Now that she could take a good look at her brother, she blinked in astonishment. Stubble spotted his normally uniformly shaved head. The dark shadows under his eyes and his noticeable slouch revealed extreme exhaustion. Despite this, his eyes sparked with a cheerful shine. Columba appeared fatigued as well, although not to Aquila's degree. Her hair appeared to be a little frizzled, and the weak light of the ending day shone onto her smudged glasses. She sat close to Aquila, their arms almost brushing. She leaned near him almost protectively; it made Pavo wonder what had happened while she was gone.

"Are you alright? You look tired." Pavo asked.

"A little bit." He admitted. "But you're back, and that's all that matters."

"A little bit? I had to beg just to get you to eat." Columba said.

"Why's that?" Pavo questioned.

"He's done nothing but search for you. He went days without any sleep." She explained.

"Really?"

Aquila nodded. "Yeah. You're my sister, after all."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I won't disappear like that ever again."

_I'm afraid that cannot be completely true, my child._

The soothing voice held something akin to sorrow. Pavo blinked and made to answer, but the presence had already faded from her mind. Columba and Aquila noticed her surprised look.

"What is it?" Columba questioned.

Pavo shook her head. "Nothing. I just think that, now that you know I'm safe, you should really get some rest."

"But I'm fine—" Aquila started.

Colmba placed her hand on his shoulder. "I think she's right. Come on, let's get you to your room." They rose, Aquila's strained muscles slowly stretching to accommodate the action.

"I need to go check something. I'll catch up with you later." Pavo said.

Aquila turned to her, as if to argue, but instead nodded tiredly. Pavo, wishing she didn't have to cut her reunion with him so short, turned away. She started up the stairs, heading to question the mighty being of its melancholy statement.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Pavo reached the top of the Observatory, her apprehension spiking. The gentle glow of the Yggdrasil tree's leaves intensified as she approached, shimmering in the darkening sky.

_You have come. _The peaceful presence stated, a little unnecessarily.

Pavo nodded. _Yes. What did you mean before, 'that can't be completely true'?"_

The tree's radiance dimmed slightly to match its sorrowful tone. _Your journey is not yet complete. I'm afraid that you still have a great task ahead of you, but you must leave the Observatory to fulfill it. _

_ A task? _Pavo questioned.

_Yes. Of course, the final decision falls upon you. _

Pavo stifled a sigh. _What is it?_

_ You must go to Stornway, a city in the Protectorate. Once there, you will find the Quester's Rest inn. You must wait there until it is time, and do not tell another soul._

_ Just wait? Why? _Pavo asked.

_ Listen closely to this prophecy, my child; _

_ One day, the train of promise will arrive._

_ An attack from below will rock the clouds, throwing a young Celestrian into the path of a hero._

_ Darkness will erupt and destroy everything in its path._

_ The young hero will defeat this darkness, but not without the fall of a noble warrior._

_Only the pearl of prayers can restore that which is lost._

Pavo stayed silent for a moment, the words echoing in her mind.

_ You, my child, will play a key role. When it is time, the hero will appear in a state of grief at the Quester's Rest inn. You will be there to guide the hero. I do not know exactly when this will occur, but you must leave as soon as possible._

_ How will I know when it's time? _Pavo asked.

_I will send a message from the heavens. And…I apologize for your harsh path thus far. I wish you well, my child._

Before Pavo could say more, the radiating leaves dimmed into their normal state. Pavo waited a moment, hoping that it would speak again. She finally turned away, her head spinning with frustration and worry.

She had only just returned, and now she had to leave again? The Yggdrasil tree didn't even say if she would come back. It wasn't fair…but something in her mind clicked, as if knowing that this important task was something she could not afford to skip. She trusted the World Tree, even if its wise words meant leaving again.

Pavo sighed, wondering how Aquila would take it. She was almost afraid to see his reaction, seeing as what happened after she disappeared. Could she really just leave him and not even tell him where she's going?

Another thing she had to worry about was Jaturou and Cannibelle. Not only had the great Yggdrasil tree told her not to tell anyone where she was going, but it would be hard to bring them with her. Their appearances would cause a disruption among the mortals, and they would more than likely be attacked. She would have to figure something else out.

Pavo started walking down the stairs as the thoughts whirled in her head, subconsciously walking down the familiar steps.

She didn't want to leave them in the Observatory, in a strange place where many of the Celestrians may not approve. She doubted they would want to stay, anyway.

An idea sparked in her mind. Maybe she could—

"Pavo?" A deep, aged voice spoke from behind her. She blinked and straightened, her trance broken. She looked around, realizing she had walked into the Center Room. She stood right before the Portal, its soft blue light tinting her features. Strangely, Taregan didn't seem to be anywhere in the room at the moment. Instead, Apus Major approached her through one of the various entrances, his cane accompanying his shuffling footsteps. Although his gat remained slow, he still held an air of wisdom and authority.

Pavo immediately kneeled. "Greetings, Apus Major."

"No need for formalities. You may rise." He said. Pavo rose, easily standing a foot above the older Celestrian.

"Do you want me for something?" she asked.

Apus Major shook his head. "No. I think it is you that needs something."

Pavo blinked, his incredible intuitiveness leaving her at a loss for words.

He continued. "You are troubled. Torn between destiny and family."

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"I've seen many things in my time, and I know an extraordinary person when I see one. Even your wings are a testament to that."

Pavo glanced at her ash gray feathers, and then turned back when Apus Major continued.

"I do not know of your exact fate, but it seems that you do not wish to leave Aquila. Am I correct?"

Pavo nodded. "I've already left him once, and look at how he pushed himself trying to find me. I'm afraid that if I leave for a longer time, then he might actually…die."

"I understand. But," he continued, "there is one major difference between the situations."

"What is that?"

"Before, you suddenly disappeared without a trace. Of course he would be worried about you. But now, if he knows that you have to leave, then at least he'll have the peace of knowing that you left willingly." He explained.

Pavo contemplated his words, the whirring questions starting to settle with answers. "There's something else."

"Yes?" he queried.

"The Yggdrasil tree said that a darkness will erupt. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, I do not." Pavo opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "I believe that message was meant for you. If I needed to know, then it would have contacted me."

Pavo conceded, realizing that the prophecy really didn't give that much detail on that subject anyway. "I should leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, but I think you can afford a night's rest here. And I think it will give you time to prepare and think about what you want to say to Aquila. If you need anything else, you may come to me."

Pavo bent at the waist in a bow. "Thank you."

"Remember, you are always welcome here." He left the Center Room, leaving Pavo alone. She turned to look at the Portal one last time, and then exited the area. She asked around and looked through the Observatory until she found Jaturou and Cannibelle being healed by a Celestrian priest. She approached as the priest finished a deep gash in the Clawcerer's arm, the magic mending the injured muscle and skin.

Cannibelle waited nearby, already fully healed. Pavo passed by Jaturou and headed for her, sending a reassuring grin in Jaturou's direction. He returned the gesture, and then timidly returned his focus on the priest.

Cannibelle, leaning against a wall, straightened as Pavo stopped in front of her. "Hey." She greeted.

Pavo nodded, showing that she acknowledged the salutation. "I need to ask you a favor."

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

"You're leaving?"

Pavo nearly flinched at Aquila's tone. His troubled and hurt voice squeezed her heart, flooding guilt through her system. Not for the first time, she wondered if this was the right choice.

"Yes. But I'll be fine, I promise." She attempted to reassure him. Aquila, his eyes still darkened from exhaustion despite last night's rest, stared at her with an incredulous expression.

"But you just came back!" he argued.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Aquila turned away. "This isn't fair…" he mumbled.

_I thought so to, _Pavo thought, _and still do._

"If those mortals hadn't attacked you, none of this wouldn't have happened." He stated.

Pavo blinked, surprised to hear a Celestrian speak badly of mortals. He truly did feel hurt.

She gripped Aquila's shoulder, desperately hoping she could reassure her brother. "It's not their fault. Acor forced Myra to, and Kalec wouldn't leave her. He's a great cousin. Just like how you're a great brother."

"Not good enough to save you."

Pavo felt a burst of irritation cut through her guilt. "Look at me." She demanded.

Aquila, startled by her abruptly stern tone, met her eyes.

"This is none of your fault. You did everything you could, and that's all I could ever ask for. I need to know that you still have that strength, the strength to believe that I will be alright." Her expression softened. "And I also need to know that you will be alright."

"I…" Aquila paused, and then he straightened with his usual confidence. "Yes. We can both make it through this."

"Thank you." For the second time that she could remember, she embraced Aquila. They broke apart after a moment, and, both of them at ease, Pavo left to finish her preparations. As she walked through the Observatory, savoring the sights for the last time, she briefly wondered where Falk was. She knew he had left for the Protectorate to help Myra and Kalec after their report, but he should have returned by now. She was also curious to know how Myra and Kalec were doing.

As Pavo walked through the hall toward the dormitory, she noticed Svanna and Teale approaching. They stopped when they came close enough to see her, but Pavo continued on her way to her room. She passed by them without a second glance. She had experienced too much recently to be bothered by petty insults. The duo remained silent, and Pavo finally reached her room.

She grabbed her small pack and javelin, and looked around one last time. Satisfied, she started toward the meeting hall, where she would make her final goodbyes. She planned on using one of her own portals to travel to the Protectorate, alone with Cannibelle and Jaturou.

Suddenly remembering something, she turned and headed outside to the stairs. She trekked up the stairs and reached the Center Room, where Taregan stood next to the Portal. He looked away from the soft blue light as she approached, but he didn't stray from the mystical gateway; he still had to focus on the Celestrians on the Protectorate, ready to summon them up at a moment's notice.

"Hey there. Leaving soon?" he asked.

Pavo nodded. "Yeah, I will in a few minutes. But first I want to know if you can do something for me while I'm gone."

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone where I will be." She knew that he could find her at any time by concentrating on her spirit to easily find her location.

"Are you sure?" Taregan questioned.

"Yes." She answered.

"Alright, I will."

She thanked him and turned to leave, but she stopped as he called out to her. "Good luck!"

Pavo looked back at him. "Thanks! Goodbye!" She left the Center Room and made her trip to the meeting hall. When she arrived, everyone inside turned to watch her; Aquila, Columba, Falk, Corvus, Apus Major, Cannibelle, and Jaturou.

Pavo spoke first, wanting to satisfy her question. "Falk, how are Kalec and Myra?"

"The darkness has been successfully removed from Myra, and they are now doing fine." He reported.

"Good." She stood awkwardly for a moment, shifting the strap of her bag. No one wanted to start the farewells, but she knew it would have to happen eventually.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave." She announced. Cannibelle and Jaturou walked up to stand beside her.

"I give you my full support, young Celestrian." Apus Major started.

"Mine too. And be careful, Pavo." Columba said.

"You too." Pavo replied.

"I'll be the first one to welcome you when you come back." Aquila declared.

Pavo smiled. "I'll see you then. Corvus, Columba, take care of my brother."

"Of course." Corvus agreed.

"Pavo." Falk stepped forward, his normally gruff demeanor softened. "I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice."

Taken slightly off guard by his genuine compliment, she grinned. "And I couldn't have asked for a better mentor." Looking back, it was true; although he had constantly pushed her limits, it had only made her stronger.

She cast out her spirit sense, spreading her focus until she found the location she had chosen to travel to on the Protectorate. She couldn't actually see it, but she could feel the earth pulsing with life. She latched onto the presence and flowed her magic to it, building a gateway between her current site and the place she wanted to go to.

They watched in awe as a light blue sphere appeared. The glowing mass expanded until it could easily fit her wingspan and about a foot above her own height. Pavo then concentrated on the two souls that would be traveling with her; Cannibelle and Jaturou. She struggled slightly as she focused on them. Jaturou's held the quiet fierceness of a monster's spirit, and was fairly easy to grasp. Cannibelle's, however, swirled with the darkness that had transformed her body years ago. Pavo's natural Celestrian light tempted her to reject it, but she pushed past it and latched onto the spirit. She strengthened her hold on the souls, knowing that she would have to guide them through the portal.

During this short time, barely a minute or two, no one could feel what she had just done. But she relaxed slightly, showing that she was ready.

She looked around at the faces one last time, each with a smile tinged with sorrow.

"Goodbye, everyone." She turned away as they said their final goodbyes, feeling an extreme urge to turn back. She squashed the feeling as Cannibelle, followed by Jaturou, entered the portal. After the gentle aura enveloped Cannibelle's blue-skinned form, Pavo entered.

Immediately something tugged at her mind, pulling at her connections with Jaturou and Cannibelle. She frantically fought against the mental strain of transporting so many people at once, knowing that there was no telling what would happen if she lost them in the portal.

Suddenly she opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing on a mostly forested island, the pressure gone, but leaving her feeling like a headache threatened to overtake her head.

To her relief, she spotted Jaturou and Cannibelle standing next to her. They looked fine, seemingly undisturbed by the travel.

"Hey, Cannibelle." Pavo said, allowing her mind to clear for a moment. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She responded.

Jaturou looked between them, confused. "Ready for what?"

"Let's do it now then." Pavo suggested.

"What—" Jaturou was cut off as Cannibelle bent down and grabbed his torso.

Pavo quickly prepared another portal. Her head began to throb, but she had enough energy to make one more trip by herself. "Take care of Jaturou."

"Hey, what? Let me go!" He hissed, struggling in Cannibelle's grip. "Don't leave us!"

Pavo wanted to turn back, to look at him one more time. But the guilt was already beginning to weigh her down, tightening her throat. She may not be able to leave if she turned around.

"I'll see you again someday. Goodbye."

"Wait, ple—"

She rushed into the portal, one thought whirling through her aching mind. _This is the right thing to do. They'll be safe, away from the mortals. I just wish it wasn't so hard…_

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Pavo arrived in Stornway, stumbling out of the portal before it closed. Her head pounded with the effort of having transported three people, including herself. She hadn't anticipated the strain to keep a hold on their souls, as she had never actually done it before. After their battle with Acor, Pavo and Falk—who had mentally directed to take Cannibelle and Jaturou as well—had asked Taregan for a portal. She looked around the city, willing her vision to focus, and briefly wondering how Taregan managed to send so many Celestrians to and from the Protectorate every day.

Mentally checking that her invisibility to mortals was on, she stepped out of the small alley she had transported to. The city was bustling with activity; soldiers dutifully watching from their posts, adults rushing between stores, children played in the streets, elders bantered about the younger generation, and stray cats and dogs searched for discarded food. It looked similar to Bloomingdale, except these civilians seemed more intent on tourism and farming rather than fishing and boating.

Beyond the town square, where a water fountain spouted cold water into its basin, loomed a massive stone castle. Surrounded by concrete and soldiers, its magnificence could only be that of a king's home. Pavo, remembering that the Celestrian Guardian of Stornway could see her, decided that she should wait until nightfall. She didn't want her location to be given away.

She noticed a small group of young men and women, armored or swathed in magical robes. They carried small packs and weapons, talking and laughing amongst themselves as they walked into the town. Knowing that they must be travelers, she watched them enter a large building not far from the entrance. She walked to the front of the building to read the sign, satisfied when her guess was proven correct. In large, capital letters, the sign read _INN._

Although Pavo wanted to explore what could be her new residence for an unknown amount of time, her body was pleading otherwise. She felt drained from using so much energy, and she struggled to make even the most simple of thoughts without earning a sharp stab of pain.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a well nearby. It was a rather desolate place compared to the rest of town, with no people swarming around it for water. As she walked up to it and examined it closer, she noticed that the well looked almost dried up, and she could see the earth underneath. Looking down started to make her dizzy, so she looked away to ease her swirling vision. A rope ladder lay bundled next to the well, so she firmly tied it the edge and started climbing down. In her weakened state, she nearly slipped once or twice, but quickly righted herself before continuing. Her wings nearly brushed the stone sides, and she knew it would be next to impossible to fly out.

She reached the bottom, the annoying thrashing in her mind urging her to rest. Grass and flowers grew in the center, drinking in the sunlight. Around one edge, a small pool of water remained. On the other shaded side a crate lay on the bare, slightly raised ground, hidden from above. A layer of dry dust coated the worn wooden slats, showing that no one had touched it in a very long time.

Exhaustion pulling at her limbs, she sat down next to the crate and slipped off her javelin and its strap. She set it on the crate, upsetting some of the dust residing on the surface. Mentally switching off her invisibility, which had started to tire her out despite its simple access, she leaned against the rough wall. Her eyes closed almost instantly, giving into the blackness that relieved her harsh headache.

**Wow, this is such a boring and short chapter ^^;. At least now I will be getting to her involvement in the actual game. I will be modifying it some, but Pavo's overall role in the game will be ultimately the same. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Pavo woke to hear early morning birds chirping from above. One small bird perched at the edge of the well, its cheerful song echoing slightly down the stone hole and into the underground area below.

Pavo sleepily rubbed her eyes, her mind foggy, but the throbbing pain from before gone. She stood and walked into the sunlight shining into the well, reveling in the warmth. She yawned and looked around, her mind finally catching up to her.

She had left in the late morning yesterday, much later than it was now. That meant she had slept at nearly twenty-four hours. She hadn't anticipated the effort it would take to transport other people. She would have to be careful if she tried to do it again.

Along with this memory came a sense of loss and sadness. A hollow loneliness bored a hole in her heart as she stood there, alone, the disappearance of Jaturou and Cannibelle weighing down her limbs. Guilt shadowed this feeling, and the thought of Jaturou's last cut-off words rang in her mind. Once again, she wondered if she had made the right decision. Then she remembered her meeting with the Yggdrasil tree and sighed, deciding that she wouldn't be getting anywhere by just staying in the well.

She crouched next to the water settled on the opposite side of where she had slept, cupped her hands in the cold liquid, and drank the clear water. Satisfied, Pavo wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. As she stood, she noticed her javelin lying on the crate. Wondering if she should bring it, she walked up the gentle incline to reach the crate.

Pavo picked the weapon up, as if weighing the decision. She decided that it couldn't hurt; the mortals wouldn't be able to see her anyway. However, the Celestrian guarding the town could; she would have to stay out of sight as much as possible during the day. She strapped it to her back and headed for the ladder, mentally switching on her invisibility to mortal eyes.

She emerged into the fresh air, where civilians milled about in preparation for the new day. She carefully jumped off of the edge of the stone well, and started walking to the Quester's Rest. She quickly slipped inside behind a small group of entering travelers, trying to avoid physical contact while not getting her wing stuck in the closing door. Once inside, she moved away from the doorway and off to the side, so that she could look around without anyone accidentally bumping into her transparent form.

The bustling inn teemed with tourists, nomads, and travelers alike. They occupied the circular tables, joking or drinking the day away. Their chatter and laughter filled the air, creating a pleasant and friendly atmosphere. A long counter lined almost the entire back wall, and behind it a few workers operated the guest room lists and made meals. A small space for entrance behind the counter remained between it and a set of stairs. On the other side, a well-dressed attendant waited next to an elevator. To her left, a doorway led to another room while another set of stairs led down into a basement. To her right, a much shorter counter lay in the corner. A rather bored young woman read a book taken from the large shelves behind her, flipping the pages as if nothing could provide entertainment.

"Hey, Ginny!" A man in his late twenties shouted through the din of conversations. He approached the uninterested woman, who only reacted by looking up from her book.

"Yes, Edwinn?" She asked, her voice as monotone as her appearance.

He stopped in front of the counter. "Have you seen my wife come in yet?"

Edwinn's beaming smile and aura of boundless energy instantly brightened the atmosphere. It was as if his very presence affected the inn, flowing vitality and solace into the very foundation of the building.

Despite this, Ginny remained impassive. "Not since you asked me two minutes ago."

"Alright, thanks. But tell me if you see her." He rushed off to speak with some customers at a nearby table, and laughter erupted as he finished a good-humored joke.

Pavo felt comfortable in this friendly atmosphere, watching as everyone had a good time with their friends or just chatting with total strangers. The moment she stepped into the inn, it was as if all worries were cast aside.

However, it was still not enough for her to forget Jaturou and Cannibelle. While she didn't mind staying in this nice establishment, she couldn't actually speak to anyone in it. That sense of loneliness could not be shoved away, no matter how much she tried.

Noticing a relatively vacant area near the end of the counter, she walked over and took a seat on the wooden structure. Although the workers would be passing near her to get out from behind the counter, it was because of this that other people avoided it so as not to be in their way. It also gave her a good view of the entire inn, and she could attempt to distract herself by watching the daily bustle.

Pavo noticed the door opening, and a young woman walked in. Her belly looked very pronounced and round; it wouldn't be long before she gave birth.

Edwinn turned to see the person entering, and his eyes instantly lit up even more than before. He practically skipped around the tables to reach the woman, and immediately grasped her hand in a loving gesture. Pavo strained to hear him over the ruckus of the travelers and workers.

"Milani!" he exclaimed. He then let go of her hand and placed an arm over her shoulders, gently caressing her stomach. The love and care shining in Edwinn's eyes couldn't be mistaken. "And how's our little girl?"

Milani smiled warmly. "The doctor says we're doing very well. But dear, how do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"I don't. But whatever our precious baby will be, they're going to be coming from a gentle and sweet mother."

She giggled softly. "Now now, don't forget the handsome father."

As Pavo watched Edwinn and Miliani, she smiled. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Edwinn! Edwinn!" The rushed man's voice broke the silence of the early morning. All of the customers had either left or retired to their rooms, leaving only the workers quiet shifting as they prepared for the new day.

Everyone looked up from their work as Edwinn hurried to meet the man. "What is it? Is it Milani?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "She just went into labor."

"Then let's hurry. Ginny, look over the place while I'm gone." Before anyone could answer, he was out the door and running down the street. Everyone turned their attention from the closed door to Ginny, who seemed unfazed by the sudden responsibility.

"Go about your regular business. That's all." She announced in a monotone voice, looking back down to the pages of her book. She slowly turned a page, her eyes scanning over the words as if searching for something mildly entertaining.

The workers dutifully continued with their work, but an air of uncertainty hung around many. Edwinn was the living, breathing heart of the Quester's Rest inn. How would they manage without him?

Pavo watched the day pass by. Despite Edwinn's absence, the inn ran smoothly. Ginny was surprisingly competent, even though she expressed no enthusiasm about doing so. Her indifferent demeanor concealed her quick-thinking mind and expert problem solving skills, and she easily kept up with her duties as a banker without issue.

However, Pavo noticed that the inn felt like it lacked something. Anyone who had ever been to the Quester's Rest before could feel it. The inn was missing its spark, the vibrant life that welcomed every person who walked in. The employees attempted to be extra cheery to lighten the mood, but it couldn't replace the missing vital ingredient. The normally comforting atmosphere, relaxing the travelers and workers from the stresses of daily life, seemed hollow and fake.

Edwinn didn't return for the next three days. Pavo heard the workers, and soon the customers, talking about him. They said that his wife had died while giving birth to their daughter, Erinn, and didn't want to leave his baby's side. On the third day, the employees were noticeably anxious and stressed. Ginny glanced up from her book more often, checking over the inn with a careful eye.

Finally, Edwinn returned, reviving the inn's fading flame. Everything resumed as if he had never left. The only way someone would ever know what happened was in the whisperings of the workers, or when Edwinn abruptly left at nightfall.

Pavo spent the next few years in a simple routine; go to the Quester's Rest just before the sun rose, leave for the well shortly after Edwinn, train physically and magically inside the well, and sleep. Her proficiency with portals greatly increased, and she was able to even reach her sense all the way to the Observatory. She would briefly search around for Aquila's presence before immediately pulling away, afraid of sharpening her yearning and loneliness. Since she couldn't speak with the humans, she often stayed out a few minutes at night, when the Guardian of Stornway would be back at the Observatory. A few stray cats or dogs would come out, and she would talk and spend time with them. Of course, they couldn't speak back, but it was the only time when she could speak with another living being. The cats often reminded her of Jaturou, and she would have to force down the rising feeling of longing.

When Erinn became old enough to walk, Edwinn started to bring her to the inn with him. Erinn was exactly like her father; she knew how to keep customers happy, and even showed incredible judgment on matters concerning the inn for her age. She checked all of the customers' tables, making sure everyone was having a good stay. If she found someone that was having a less than enjoyable time, her childishly sweet efforts to make them happy always brought a smile.

One day, a lone traveler entered the Quester's Rest. She was a young woman in her mid-teens, calmly casting her gaze around the inn. She wore a long dress with a bodice, which emphasized her generous bust. Her boots, though high-heeled, showed scuff marks and worn laces from countless steps taken on her journey.

Erinn, only four years old, quickly strode up to the newcomer. "Welcome to the Quester's Rest, miss." She leaned into a small, practiced curtsey.

The woman kneeled down to Erinn's height. "Well, aren't you just the sweetest thing. My name's Patty. What's yours?"

"I'm Erinn. You're really pretty Miss Patty." Erinn said, looking up at her.

Patty chuckled. "Why thank you, sugar. But you can just call me Patty, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now, who's the manager of this inn?" Patty asked.

Erin happily pointed to Edwinn, who was currently conversing with two armored men at a center table. "My daddy is."

Patty stood up. "Thank you, sweetie. Now, I'm going to go talk with your daddy. You can come talk to me anytime you want."

"Okay, I will." With that, Erinn left to greet another new customer who had entered. Patty walked over to Edwinn, who just finished his conversation and was checking the other tables.

"Excuse me."

Edwinn turned around, a cheerful smile on his face. "Hello! Do you need something?"

"That little sweetheart over there," Patty looked back at Erinn, "Said you were the manager here."

"Oh, I should have introduced myself. My name is Edwinn, and yes, I am the manager. I see you've already meet my daughter."

Patty nodded. "You have a nice place here. I've never been to an inn this…welcoming before."

"I'm glad you like it. We all work hard here to do the best we can. And if I may say so, you don't really talk like most people your age." He stated.

Patty grinned. "Maybe not here, but it's pretty common back home."

"If they're all as nice as you, then it must be a great place." He complimented.

She waved her hand, as if to dismiss it, but her grin never left. "You really know how to sweet talk a lady, Edwinn. No wonder Erinn over there is so polite."

"Yes, everyone says she takes after my personality and her mother's looks." He paused for a moment, his eyes dimming. Then, just as suddenly, he perked up again. "Anyway, did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. You see, I've been traveling for a while now, but I decided that I needed to take a break for a while. I need a job, and I was wondering if you had any use for a Party Planner."

"Party Planner?" he questioned.

"Yes. Basically, I can help travelers who want another person to travel with. I will keep track of the guest list and help them find a person. It's always more fun to travel with a friend, right? You can give me other jobs too, if you like." She explained.

Edwinn pondered for a moment, and then shrugged. "Sounds good to me, the more the merrier. Welcome aboard!"

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

As the year went on, Patty's status notably increased. She became a sort of assistant manager to Edwinn, and Erinn became attached to her as well. To Pavo's surprise, even Ginny gave her monotone approval of Patty's workmanship at the inn.

But something else became apparent. Erinn started to cough. It was small at first, like a little cold, but it never faded. Instead, it grew until it racked her whole body and she was left gasping for air. She often appeared feverish and weak, while her clouded eyes slowly lost their carefree shine.

Edwinn had to stop bringing her to the inn, knowing that she was too weak to handle the bustle of workers and customers. On his breaks he left as soon as he could, staying with Erinn until it was time for him to return.

Pavo, worried for the little girl and her diminishing health, wished that her Celestrian abilities included something that could help her. She was supposed to be protecting mortals, but she couldn't help this innocent girl fight off the sickness raging inside her body.

Then Edwinn announced that he was moving to Angel Falls. He had heard that the water there had healing properties that could help Erinn. Only two days after this declaration he left, leaving Patty as the manager.

Although everyone at the Quester's Rest had assumed that something like this was going to happen, it still left a deep mark. Pavo had already seen once what the inn was like without Edwinn, and the workers had barely kept it together. Hopefully, Pavo thought, Patty could keep the inn alive.

And she did. The Quester's Rest remained a successful business, but not nearly so as when Edwinn was in charge. Patty did her best, but she could never fill the missing gap he had left. The workers appreciated her hard work, but some decided to quit. They said it was because they had better opportunities elsewhere, or they didn't have enough pay. But Patty knew better; they couldn't stand to work in the inn that had changed so drastically overnight.

More years went by, each one showing less and less customers. Pavo watched Patty examine the calendar and guest list, shaking her head.

It had been exactly sixteen years since Pavo had arrived when Patty made a decision.

"I'm going to Angel Falls to find Edwinn."

All of the employees looked up at her. She had a small bag slung over her shoulder, and was wearing her old traveling boots. The newer workers, those who had never met Edwinn, watched in curiosity. The others urged her on, eagerly wishing for their old manager to return.

"I'm sure you've all noticed that this here place just ain't the same without him. And as much as I try, I've realized that no one can take his place. So I'll be leaving ya'll for a short time to go find him and bring him back. Ginny, you're in charge while I'm gone. Bye!" She pushed through the door, not unlike how Edwinn did those years ago.

Pavo walked out of the Quester's Rest that night and started to walk to the well as she usually did. A small breeze buffeted her hair from behind, different from the still air only seconds before. She turned to face it, and noticed that the wind carried a familiar scent; the Yggdrasil tree. She looked up at the stars where she knew the Observatory to be as the breeze stopped. Was the Yggdrasil tree trying to tell her something?

The Observatory lay hidden high in the sky, much farther than she could see, but her innate senses told her it was there. Suddenly, a bright column of light shot from the ground into the sky with a blinding flash. Pavo covered her eyes with her arm and looked away, spots swarming around her vision. She heard a loud crash that sent chills down her spine. Concerned for Aquila, she immediately sent out her spirit sense to the Observatory.

She found Aquila, shaken but uninjured. He was looking over the edge of the stairs, looking worried. Something seemed different about him than the last time she had seen him; as if a new weight pressed down on his conscious, hardening his heart. Pavo searched upward until she found the Yggdrasil tree, seemingly unharmed. However, it felt as if a wave of anxiousness rolled off of its glowing leaves, the branches still shifting to settle after the mysterious attack. It quickly noticed Pavo's searching gaze, and started to speak.

_My child, it is nearing the time. Remember the prophecy;_

_ One day, the train of promise will arrive._

_ An attack from below will rock the clouds, throwing a young Celestrian into the path of a hero._

_ Darkness will erupt and destroy everything in its path._

_ The young hero will defeat this darkness, but not without the fall of a noble warrior._

_ Only the pearl of prayers can restore that which is lost._

_ Yes, I remember. So that light… _Pavo trailed off.

_Was the attack. Prepare, for you will not have to wait much longer. As I said before, you must guide the hero when he arrives. Now, my child, return to your body's location. _

Before Pavo could say any more, the tree had already returned to its normal luminous state. She passed over Aquila one last time, and then returned to her place nearby the Quester's Rest. She looked up at the glittering stars one more time, bright and shining in the sky. She had so many questions, but it looked like they could only be answered in time.

**Sorry for the boring chapters lately, but it should start picking up again next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Patty returned. The moment she entered the inn, all of the workers stopped what they were doing and looked to her. Pavo leaned forward slightly to get a better view.

Patty raised her arm up in a victorious greeting. "He guys! I'm back! And I've brought a big, shiny ray of hope along with me!" The mood instantly brightened as everyone expected to see Edwinn miraculously come in behind her. Instead, a young woman wearing the The workers' happiness shattered.

In an uncharacteristic outburst that surprised everyone, Ginny immediately objected to this new girl. Pavo had never seen Ginny so…expressive. It hadn't occured to anyone how much Edwinn's departure had affected her, as she had seemed to act the same no matter what went on around her. But it looked like she had merely kept those feelings to herself until it erupted into this unstoppable wave. She might have even blamed Edwinn for the decline of the Quester's Rest, and the girl had only pierced her with false hope.

As Ginny continued to challenge why they should accept this new girl, Pavo peered at the newcomer more carefully. She looked…familiar. Pavo cast out her spirit sense to her, and examined the soul resting within her body. She pulled back in surprise. This was Erinn, Edwinn's daughter!

Pavo looked back at the irritated Ginny, who must have not recognized Erinn in her rage. In fact, when Pavo looked around, it didn't look like anyone did. After all, she had grown a lot since they had last seen her, and did not resemble Edwinn much in terms of appearance. If only she could tell them that, but she had to keep her role of silent observer.

Patty argued with Ginny, with Erinn interjecting once or twice in an attempt to defend herself. This continued until Ginny finally questioned who Erinn's father was. When she brought out Edwinn's Inny, everyone's protests died in their throats.

"W-wait! That trophy…it's…" Ginny trailed off, in awe of this sudden turn of events.

"It sure is!" Patty exclaimed, obviously pleased. "The Inny for Inncredible Inntertaining, awarded by none other than our very own King Schott!"

Ginny stared at the Inny, at a loss for words.

"Well?" Patty asked. "Now tell me you doubt how good he was! And Erinn here shares the same Inncredible blood! Not bad, huh?"

The workers, who had watched the scene with increasing interest, burst out from behind the counters and tables to bow in front of Erinn and Patty. Pavo blinked in surprise; the employees had truly missed the life Edwinn had given the inn.

"Th-The Inncredible Inntertainer's daughter…Oh…Oh, my...!" Ginny stuttered.

"Um, it's okay, really." Erinn shyly spoke. "There's no need to bow and scrape or anything."

The employees rose, but their looks of relief remained. Ginny, who seemed a little embarrassed of her display, murmured about how she was starting to believe that maybe Erinn could return the Quester's Rest to its former glory.

Pavo looked around at the employees until someone else caught her eye. She hadn't noticed him before in all of the excitement. He had scruffy brown hair and a long sword strapped to his back. But what she noticed the most was his clothing; his armor was comprised of numerous and intricate plates with segmented leggings. Unmistakable Celestrian armor.

She examined him closer, a little confused by what she saw. He didn't have a halo or wings. So was he truly a Celestrian? She reached out with her spirit sense once more, analyzing his life essence. He definitely had the holy, light-filled soul of a Celestrian, but something seemed off, something she couldn't describe.

He hadn't seen Pavo yet, his attention focused on Erinn and Patty. They seemed very friendly with him, and it sounded like Erinn was thanking him. She waited until after he had finished speaking with them to move off of the counter she had been sitting on and walk over to him.

When he noticed her approaching, his eyes widened in surprise. Before he could say anything, she put a finger up to her lips to signal him to be quiet, to which he thankfully understood and nodded. Pavo gestured for him to follow her and stopped by the door, waiting. He opened it and held it open just long enough for her to go through but not so long that it became suspicious. Once outside, she continued on to the small area where the well resided, away from any prying eyes or ears.

He spoke first. "Wow, you're a Celestrian too! I haven't seen anyone since the Observatory was attacked. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Observatory? You have wings, so you could fly there."

Pavo shook her head, an amused smile playing at her lips. He sounded almost like an over eager, curious child. "No, I'm a bit different than most. I've been here for a little over sixteen years, because I was given a special mission." She didn't elaborate further. "Anyway, what happened to your halo?"

"When the Observatory was hit, I fell through the clouds and landed in Angel Falls. I guess it just got knocked off somehow, along with my wings." He shrugged.

"It didn't know that was possible." Pavo commented.

"Neither did I. But then again, I didn't think I would ever be speaking to humans either."

She nodded. "So, what's your name? Mine's Pavo."

"I'm Zachery." He introduced. She didn't recognize the name, but he looked to be a bit younger than her.

"Could you tell me what happened up there?" Pavo asked.

"Well," he began, "I had given the Yggdrasil tree the last of the benevolessence She needed to bloom. It was amazing; the fyggs bloomed, and the golden carriage appeared. But then a light suddenly crashed into the carriage. It split into many pieces and fell. Then more lights flashed until one, the largest of them all, threw me off of the Observatory. When I woke up, I looked like this." He explained, gesturing to himself.

Pavo thought back to the prophecy the Yggrdrasil tree had told her. The golden carriage must have been the train of promise…and it was attacked…

Pavo blinked, looking at the person in front of her. Was Zachery the hero? He had been thrown off of the Observatory, like the prophecy foretold. Looking at his rather child-like curiosity and the innocence scrawled on his face, he didn't look like much of a hero. Then again, when Pavo thought about her own past experiences, anything could happen.

"Well, I should be getting back to Erin and Patty." He announced. "I want to see if they need any help with the inn."

"Alright. I'm always at the Quester's Rest during the day if you want to find me." She told him.

"Okay. Bye!" He started to walk back to the inn.

"Good luck!" She called out behind him. Of course, Zachery wouldn't understand how much he would need it…yet.

**Well, I finally introduced the main player character. He won't show up much in this story, but he is important. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Zachery- seagull**


	32. Chapter 32

Zachery stayed in Stornway for a few more days, and by the sound of it, made quite a name for himself. She heard the gossip around the inn about how he had defeated a strong warrior called the Wight Night. Not long after that, he said goodbye to Patty and Erinn and left. Some time after he left, a young woman named Sellma started to work at the inn as a shopkeeper. She was friendly, although reserved, and quickly became good friends with Patty.

After Erinn arrived, Pavo was pleased to see that the inn quickly regained the glory it had lost when Edwinn left. Now that she didn't have to wait for the hero anymore, she started to sleep in until the afternoon, and walk around the city at night. She often returned to the Quester's Rest as well, to see how Erinn and the other workers were getting on.

But she didn't leave Stornway. Despite knowing that she was released from her duties until further notice, something kept her rooted in the large town. She wanted to return to the Observatory, or visit Jaturou and Cannibelle, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Guilt weighed on her mind, replaying the last time she had seen her Clawcerer friend; hurt and betrayed. She remembered when she had seen Aquila last, after the attack on the Observatory, using her spirit sense. Then, it had seemed like he had changed over the course of the years. Did he still care for the sister that had left him? Did he even still remember her?

During a restless afternoon with those questions whirling through her mind, she decided to go to the Quester's Rest to distract herself from the nagging guilt. She emerged from the well and, upon noticing two travelers heading toward her destination, started to walk behind them so that she could slip through the door after them. The gentle breeze buffeted a few feathers on her wings as she stepped in to follow them.

One of the travelers, a young woman with a sword at her side, suddenly stopped. Pavo nearly bumped into her as she attempted to halt.

The man with her also seemed confused, turning back to look at her. The large, axe-like hammer shifted slightly strapped to his back shifted slightly when he moved. "Why did you stop? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, not turning around. "I think someone is following us."

He looked around and behind them quizzically, not seeing Pavo due to her current invisible state. "I don't see anyone, Myra."

Pavo blinked. Myra? The same Myra she had fought against, and then with, all those years ago?

"They're still there, but something sounds weird. Like the wind is hitting…wings?" She questioned herself, and then turned around, right in Pavo's direction. The young woman's short black hair was tied back, out of her face, to reveal her pretty, but blank eyes. Eyes that didn't move or register her surroundings.

She stepped forward until she was standing in front of the Celestrian. "…Pavo? Is that you?"

The other, unmistakably Kalec, walked up next to her in disbelief. "Pavo? Really?" he questioned, his eyes searching but unable to discern the hidden figure. His voice sounded deeper, while his jawline and chin were shadowed with the signs of a beard.

Pavo mentally switched off the invisibility veil, allowing herself to be seen. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Myra wrapped her arms around the Celestrian in an unexpected hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" she exclaimed. Pavo awkwardly patted her on the back in return; it was a drastic change from the darkness-engulfed girl she had known before. The action seemed to satisfy Myra, and she let go with a pleased smile.

An amused grin lit up Kalec's face. "You haven't aged at all since the last time we saw you. How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been doing well. How about you?" She said, smiling back.

"We've been doing very well." He answered.

"We started traveling after that nasty darkness was taken out of me." Myra shuddered at the memory.

"We've basically been traveling and doing jobs for money. Which are usually just beat a monster or find a lost kid requests."

"Like mercenaries?" Pavo questioned.

Myra shrugged. "Yeah, except we usually only get hired by the higher ups. We don't do all that shifty business with thieves."

"So…what have you been doing?" Myra said after a moment.

"Not much. I've been in Stornway for a while now, waiting for someone. Now that I've met him, I don't have to stay here anymore. But I don't know what I want to do next." She admitted.

"If you're not doing anything, you could always join us if you want." Kalec offered.

Pavo paused at this opportunity. It was a tempting proposal, to say the least. It would quickly erase her boredom, give her company that she could speak with, and give her a chance to be battling out in the field again. The very thought sent a small surge of adrenaline-filled longing through her limbs.

But something made her hesitate. She couldn't place it, but a little flicker in the back of her mind seemed to be telling her to stay.

"How about you think it over tonight?" Kalec suggested, snapping Pavo out of her thoughts. She looked at Myra and Kalec, realizing she must have been silent for a while.

"Yeah, thanks." She sheepishly agreed.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so just find us when you've made up your mind. We'll be at the Quester's Rest." Kalec stated.

Pavo nodded, watching the inn door close behind them. She returned to the well, sitting on the edge and trying to figure out what was keeping her here. Sure, she might miss Erinn and Patty, but that wasn't enough to stop her. In fact, she should want to leave after being cooped up in the large city for so long. She looked up at the darkening sky, sighed, and stood up. She might as well check out the inn; maybe a different atmosphere could help her organize her thoughts.

She slipped into the inn behind one of the workers who must be ready to start his night shift. She walked mostly to the side, away from the tables and anyone who might accidentally bump into her invisible form. She took her usual spot on the side of the counter, and watched the normal bustle inside the Quester's Rest. She looked around for Kalec and Myra, but didn't see them. They must have retired to their room.

After a few minutes, a new group of travelers walked into the inn. The trio consisted of two young men, one carrying a sword and the other a sharp axe, and a female sage. The sword wielder seemed to be rather depressed, by the way his dull, downcast eyes gazed down at his shuffling feet as he numbly made his way to a table. Pavo looked at him closer, noticing that a halo hovered above his head, like her own. Yet he was clearly mortal. The girl spoke quietly to him, trying to cheer him up, while the other male looked on with a look of guilty helplessness at his friend's sadness.

They sat down at an empty table, and it didn't take long for Erinn to quickly approach their table. "Welcome to the Quester's Rest! What would you—Oh!" she paused, a spark of recognition lighting up in her eyes. "Zachery! I haven't seen you in a long time. Who are your friends?"

Zachery gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey Erinn. This is Belle and Keiss." After the short introduction, he looked back down at the table with a small sight.

Erinn's expression quickly became concerned, and she looked to Zachery's friends for an explanation.

"Sorry, he's been like this for the past few days." Belle apologized.

"I was hoping he would be happier by now." Keiss commented.

"What's wrong?" Erinn asked.

Belle sadly looked over at Zachery. "He's still mourning over the death of his mentor, Aquila."

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Pavo's mind froze to a halt, Belle's statement echoing in her mind. Aquila…was dead? How did that happen? He was one of the best fighters the Celestrians had ever seen. He couldn't have been killed…could he? And if he was truly dead, then why hadn't she noticed? Surely her connection with her twin brother was strong enough for her to sense something as significant as that.

Extreme, absolute sadness drained the energy from her limbs. She would never see Aquila again…

Pavo didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation, numbness spreading throughout her body. She finally broke from her trance when Erinn left their table and passed close to Pavo, making her look up as she came by. Pavo slowly looked away and over to Zachery, who was laying his head on his crossed arms at the table.

She rose from the counter and walked over to Zachery's table, stopping next to him. She silently tapped him on the shoulder. He only moved his eyes over to her in response to show that he was paying attention. She pointed outside, indicating that she wanted to speak with him, and he gave a slight nod before looking back down at the table. His friends didn't notice their brief exchange, unable to see Pavo.

Pavo walked outside after a leaving traveler, and then sat back down on the edge of the well. She looked up at the stars, and noticed that one seemed to be more

_Remember the prophecy, my child…_

Pavo straightened at the voice. The unmistakable tone sounded different, as if she had gained more strength and confidence. Of course, the presence faded in her mind before she could respond.

The prophecy…she recounted the lines, and of Zachery's role as the hero. He must have already defeated the darkness, so the noble warrior must be Aquila.

Hope suddenly stirred in her chest. That which is lost…could that possibly mean that they could somehow bring Aquila back?

"Pavo?" Zachery's voice startled her from her thoughts. She blinked, looking down at the former Celestrian in front of her.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." she quickly apologized.

Zachery slowly nodded, not bothering to inquire further. "So why do you want to talk to me?"

"It's about Aquila." The moment she said that, Zachery's mood took a deep spiral. He sighed, turning his gaze to the ground.

"What about him?"

"I think we might be able to bring him back." she answered.

Zachery's head snapped up, searching Pavo with intense, hopeful eyes. "We can? How?"

"You have to find something called a prayer pearl, and then bring it back to me." Pavo explained.

"Okay. Where is it?" he eagerly asked, practically bouncing on his feet.

"I don't actually know." she admitted.

Despite this, it didn't seem to faze him at all. "That's fine. I'll figure it out. Thanks!"

Before she could reply back, he had already started running back to the inn. She smiled, watching his energetic, retreating form. Even after all this time, he still retained a few child-like tendencies.

Now that Pavo thought about it, she could see the signs of the journey Zachery must have undertaken. Not only did he gain some muscle and a few scars, most unnoticeable, but his eyes held the fading remnants of crushing responsibility and grief. He must have endured many trials throughout his adventure. The halo he wore above his head also intrigued her, due to him being mortal. Maybe she could ask him about it some time.

Pavo finally stood and started to make her way down the well. She would have to tell Myra and Kalec in the morning of her decision to stay, and although she hadn't seen them in many years, knew that they would understand.

**As I'm sure you can tell, I've modified this quest quite a bit from the game. And I'm really sorry for taking so long to update... yet again. ^^; I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Zachery didn't return until a month later. In that month, Pavo started to train diligently again. She polished her javelin, the old weapon still as sturdy as ever, and began to work up the muscles that had seen no battle for years. The thought of Aquila had given her a renewed vigor, and she needed to spend it in some way.

Myra and Kalec were a little sad that she could not go with them, but were understanding. They wished her luck and left, saying that they hoped to see her again soon.

On the day Zachery returned, Pavo was just about to start her training when she heard someone breathlessly shouting down the well. She looked up to see Zachery's face, his eyes glinting with a mixture of hope, excitement, and victory.

Pavo quickly strapped her javelin to her back and clambered up the ladder. When she emerged, Zachery was waiting impatiently, still trying to catch his breath.

"Did you get it?" she asked, feeling his enthusiasm starting to spread to her.

He nodded, still trying to catch his breath, and swiftly pulled something out of a pouch on his belt. He held out a small, faintly glowing sphere. Pavo slowly reached out and carefully laid a finger on the pearl, as if it would shatter under her touch. The moment her skin made contact, she felt something rush into her body. It felt pure, with a hint of a mystical power flooding into her limbs. Surprised, she pulled her hand back.

A presence suddenly surrounded them, familiar and all knowing. The scent of Yggdrasil leaves filled the air as a gentle voice filled her mind.

_The redemption of the eagle is at hand._

"Celestria…" Zachery murmured. Pavo briefly glanced at him, realizing that he could hear her too.

_Young hero, bring the prayer pearl to me._

Zachery nodded without question.

_Young Guardian, watch the night skies for the beacon._

Pavo opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but Celstria continued.

_Remember, my children, stay strong. _

The spirit started to fade.

"Wait! What do you…" Pavo started, but the presence had already disappeared. Sighing inwardly, she turned back to Zachery, who was already stuffing the prayer pearl back in his pouch.

"I better hurry to Celestria." he muttered, more to himself than Pavo.

"I suppose I should stay here." she said in slight resignation.

"Right. I'm not really sure what's going to happen next, but if I find Aquila, then I'll bring him straight here." he reassured.

"Thanks." she replied with a small smile. She knew that she could trust Zachery, even if she didn't know him that well.

"Bye! I'll see you later!" he promised, already rushing off to the city's exit. Pavo waved farewell, and then looked up at the sky. The sun had already almost completely disappeared into the horizon, the warm oranges and reds quickly fading into deep blues.

Absentmindedly fiddling with the strap that held the javelin on her back, she searched the sky. She noticed a single star, twinkling brightly. She focused on it, a strange feeling washing over her. It felt like it was calling out to her, asking permission for something. Confused, she decided to let her instincts guide her, trusting in Celestria.

She let out a deep breath and focused her full attention on the bright star. The shining light seemed to fill her being, and then grazed over that mental switch that allowed her to create portals. Pavo obliged and flipped that switch, although she didn't think she would be able to successfully make a portal without a location to focus on. The sensation, which she realized felt similar to that of the prayer pearl, seemed to recognize that and somehow fulfilled that requirement.

A portal appeared in front of her, the edges constantly swirling. Pavo peered at the magical gateway, but she could see nothing but vast white on the other side. She slowly stepped into the portal, easily traversing through it.

Walking out of the portal, she looked around as it closed behind her. The whiteness blurred into a menacing red stone, cracks marring the surface. Two walls of the same stone appeared to her front and back, with strange crystal veins connecting the two. Pavo walked over to one and observed the smooth crystal. Colors swirled and shifted within in an endless cycle. She stepped back and, noticing that all of the crystals seemed to grow and center around one spot, started walking toward the north wall.

Pavo stopped, her eyes widening. The pillars were pinning a body against the wall, and it wasn't moving. She took one step forward, raising a hand to her mouth as she recognized the bald head and stern face of her brother, Aquila.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Pavo launched herself into the air, steadily flapping her wings to gain altitude. Her mind felt frozen, emotions overriding coherent thought as she traveled closer to her brother.

She hovered in front of Aquila's still form, her eyes darting between him and the constricting crystal. Numerous pillars of various sizes harshly ground into his body, mercilessly pinning him to the wall. Aquila's mouth was set in a thin, grim line, while his brow was furrowed slightly in an expression of discomfort.

"Aquila?" Pavo called out. He didn't respond, his eyes remaining firmly shut. After a few silent moments, she said his name again, sounding increasingly more insistent and worried. Another deafening silence followed.

She hesitantly reached out and warily touched his cheek. She nearly drew back in surprise, feeling his ice cold skin. Her fingers carefully traveled down the underside of his jaw, only to find that he had no pulse. Pavo pulled her hand back, unsure of what to think.

Her gaze strayed back to the crystals. She grazed one of the smooth, sleek surfaces with her fingertips, astonished to find that it seemed to radiate warmth.

Cold realization washed over her. The crystal was draining the very life out of Aquila.

Pavo grabbed the javelin strapped to her back and faced the pillar pinning down his right shoulder. She shifted her grip on the wood uncertainly for a moment before clenching it tightly in her fist. With a swift jab, the sharp tip pierced the crystal. Cracks immediately spread all throughout the pillar before shattering into millions of pieces. The shards glinted like broken glass as they rained onto the ground, dimming into dull fragments when they settled onto the unforgiving stone ground.

Pavo watched, mesmerized by the glimmering spectacle, when a sudden wave of a crushing mental weight slammed into her mind. Barely managing to keep a hold on her weapon, she held her pounding head in her hands. The pain relentless resounded, breaking any instinctual thought except for the need to relieve the immense stress.

She sank to the ground, her large wingspan slowing her descent slightly as they hung limply from her back. She collapsed onto her knees once her feet touched the ground.

Finally, the pain subsided somewhat, allowing her to regain her breath and concentration. Now that she could focus, she realized that the mental strain happened due to an overload of various emotions, some of which were still painfully apparent.

Pavo could sense the sadness of losing someone close, the protectiveness of a Guardian, the anger and confusion of betrayal, a mentor's pride in his student, the guilt of harming someone close, and countless other emotions, all at the same time.

She looked up at Aquila, who appeared undisturbed. She stood up and, ignoring the ache in her ankles that had formed due to her rough landing, flew back up to observe Aquila. The area where the crystal had been looked unblemished, as if nothing had happened. However, when she laid her hand on his shoulder, a trickle of warmth had seeped into the chilled skin.

All of these extreme sensations and unforgettable sentiments must belong to Aquila. He was trapped in this small, lifeless world as he was slowly drained until he was nothing but a living corpse. A body without a soul.

Pavo wasn't exactly sure how she knew—she decided that it was most likely because of her connection to Yggdrasil—but this seemed like a punishment. For what, she wasn't sure, but Aquila must have committed a terrible crime to earn such a fate.

She felt a pang of guilt settled around her heart. If she hadn't disappeared all those years ago, then she might have been able to stop him. Maybe she could have protected him, kept him from making such a dire mistake.

Pavo shook his head to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus on the present, and how she could save him now. The past was done and over with, and there was nothing she could do about it now.

She looked over the pillars once again. An idea forming, she slipped into her spirit sense. The confusing jumble of writhing auras churning inside the crystals slowly shifted into more distinct swirls in her mind's eye, easing the pressure. Then, bracing herself, she plunged her javelin into another pillar.

It cracked and shattered similarly to the first, but instead of releasing a burden weight onto her being, she only felt a dull ache.

Pavo began to smash the pillars one by one, easily able to ignore the distant throb. However, the extensive use of her spirit sense sapped her energy with each attack.

Panting, she set her sight on the last one. It seemed to be the most complex, located on the left side of Aquila's chest, directly over his heart.

She hovered for a moment to catch her breath. The ache in her head had turned into a harsh pounding, but she determinedly kept herself focused on the task. She took a deep breath and, with all of the force she could muster, stabbed the crystalline depths.

The effect was immediate. The moment the sharpened metal tip buried itself inches into the crystal, cracks instantly branched out from the point of impact. A tinkling sound filled the air as the fissures deepened and spread until the entire surface was covered. Then the crystal simply fell apart, the fragments showering onto the ground below.

The last release of agonizing emotions viciously struck her mind. She cringed as she did everything she could to stay in the air, her head pulsing with the intense strain. After a few, excruciating seconds, all of the pain suddenly vanished. She numbly looked up at Aquila, the loss of pain almost disorienting. Her eyes widened when she realized that he wasn't there. She glanced downward to see his limp, now unrestrained body falling to the earth.

Pavo swiftly dove down after him, barely managing to catch him before he struck the ground. She then made a hasty landing, abruptly spreading her wings as far as they would stretch to slow her descent. She settled down onto the ground and sat on her knees, not once letting go of Aquila. Breathless, she looked at her brother, whose skin had returned to its normal temperature.

A smile broke out on her face as Aquila's eyes slowly opened. His black pupils looked unfocused, and he didn't seem to notice the Celestrian holding him. A gentle glow rose from his body as his solid form began to fade.

"Aquila…?" her voice was hushed in confusion. He didn't respond, the contours of his body blurring. He didn't seem to be in trouble or pain, which relieved her greatly, but she continued to watch him.

Once he had vanished completely, exhaustion pulled at her limbs. Unconsciousness pressed down and suffocated her mind. As her vision hazed over, she gave in to the blackness.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

"Pavo?"

A familiar voice pierced the vast darkness of unconsciousness, dragging Pavo into the waking world. She vaguely noticed the warmth of someone's hand on her shoulder, urging her to respond. The speaker called out again, concern apparent in the fairly deep voice.

She slowly lifted her eyelids, her vision hazy and unfocused. She blinked as her eyes oriented themselves and clarified her sight. The clear form of Zachery stood close by, part of his contours shadowed by a lack of light. It took her a moment to realize that they she was inside the well.

"Pavo." The voice repeated, this time in relief. Her eyes widened in recognition and her eyes darted up to look at the person whose reassuring hand still gently gripped her shoulder.

"Aquila…" she murmured in disbelief.

Aquila gave a small smile, but it appeared rather unnatural; his facial muscles seemed almost unused to the action. "Pavo, I'm so glad you're alri—"

Pavo cut him off as she suddenly reached up and wrapped her arms around him. Aquila froze for a moment in surprise at the unexpected motion. She had never been so straightforward with affection before, even when they were younger. But then again, Aquila had been through so much over the last decade or two. She must have gone through a lot as well.

Without another moment's hesitation, he returned the gesture. Zachery looked on, a little awkward in the family moment, but couldn't keep the grin off of his face. He was also pleasantly surprised; Aquila had never shown anything remotely close to fondness before…or maybe Aquila had, and just never revealed it to anyone else.

The twins broke their brief hug, quickly feeling embarrassed as they remembered that Zachery was still there, but Zachery didn't mind at all. He was just glad that Aquila seemed truly happy, something his mentor had never been in the time he had known him. Even in the instances where Aquila had shown a hint of undeniable pride in his former apprentice, it wasn't long before that nagging trouble he always carried returned.

Aquila stood up from his kneeling position beside Pavo, and then offered a hand to help her up. She accepted and got to her feet, confusion flickering over her face when she noticed the absence of wings on his back and lack of a halo. A quick, instinctive check of her spirit sense confirmed that Aquila was now a mortal.

"Aquila…are you a mortal?" she asked.

He nodded, unfazed by her ability. "Yes, it's a long story. Zachery and I will explain once we get on the Starflight Express."

"Starflight Express?"

"You'll see." Zachery responded, playfully waving away the question. "You know, Aquila talked about you all the way here. I've never heard him talk so much before."

"Really?"

Zachery nodded. Aquila's gaze shifted away and toward the floor, revealing mild embarrassment.

"Well, let's get going. I think it's time to answer your questions." Zachery announced. He walked over and started climbing the worn, decaying ladder whose fiber stretched dangerously thin under his weight. Aquila—who was grateful to have the subject changed—and Pavo soon followed, waiting for the other to reach the top before daring to brave the old and weary rope.

Pavo followed them to the entrance to the town, and then paused just inside. She turned back to look at the old city that she had called home for many years.

The buildings of Stornway hadn't changed much over the years she had been there. The walls and foundations showed minor cracks and signs of erosion, but overall remained in solid shape. A few more establishments had been built around the outer areas, revealing cleaner cut stone and newer signs. The Quester's Rest stood resolute and tall, softly towering over everything else around it as if waving to the other structures and human passerby in greeting. The paint of the sign above the door was beginning to flake and had long since lost its original luster. Behind the inn and smaller establishments stood the mighty castle, a watchful and ever observant stone sentinel that never sleeps.

What had changed the most were the inhabitants. Everyone had aged, with the elderly gaining wrinkles and growing slower while the young prospered and stepped into their prime.

And here she was, not looking a day older than she had over a decade ago. She felt a small, sad smile form on her face at the thought. She truly did not belong in this world where everything decayed around her while she continued on as an outsider to the mortals' limitations and hardships.

"Pavo?"

Aquila's questioning voice brought her back to the present. She glanced at him and then returned her gaze to Stornway.

"I was just saying goodbye." she murmured quietly, unsure if her brother heard. No, this place could never have been her permanent home. But it was nice while it lasted. After one more, sorrowful yet contented glance, she turned her winged back to the city and followed them into the vast plains.

They had only walked a few meters when Zachery tapped her shoulder and pointed toward their left. She looked over in that direction and nearly gaped in surprise.

A breathtaking golden hue alighted from beautifully crafted portions of heavenly metal to form the shape of a train. Small sections of a soft sapphire color laced the gold. Every section of the train appeared ornate and impossibly perfect.

In an instant she knew what it was. The Almighty's promised gate to the heavens.

"I'm sure you've figured out what this is." Zachery said.

"Of course I have…but how…?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything later. But right now we have somewhere to go." he responded. He and Aquila started walking toward the magnificent train.

Pavo began to make her way toward it as well, relishing in the feeling of rightness blossoming in her core. Every sliver of her Celestrian instincts goaded her on, whispering warm promises in her ear.

Once she entered, the door quietly shut behind her. She looked around with wide eyes, taking in everything her mind could. It was just as amazing inside as it was out. Aquila led her toward the front where Zachery was speaking with a young tanned woman with glittering wings. A fairy, Pavo realized with surprise.

"Pavo, this is Stella." Zachery introduced.

"These guys have not shut up about you ever since Aquila returned. Every flapping second of the last few days all I have heard is 'Pavo this' and 'Pavo that.'" Although her words sounded rather snarky, her pleasant smile revealed her kind intentions. "I'm glad to finally meet the woman herself."

"Thank you." Pavo responded and briefly shook the fairy's manicured hand.

"Don't mind Stella too much." Zachery cut in. "She's always crabby."

Stella huffed and, placing her hands on her hips, turned to the male. Her wings flapped lightly to lift her slender form into the air, trying to add an intimidating air.

"I am not!" she disagreed. "Do you know how hard it is to deal with a knuckle-headed man like you?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad…" Zachery uncertainly stated. He looked toward Aquila for help. "Right, Aquila?"

Aquila shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not getting involved in this."

"At least he has some sense." Stella said and then dropped slightly to her original hovering position that kept her at a leisurely couple of inches above the ground. It was obvious by the playful glint present in both of their eyes that this was not the first time a bickering like this had happened, and it would definitely not be the last.

"Alright conductor, I think we've delayed a little too long." Zachery announced.

The smile returned to Stella's face. "Alright! Gal, you're in for a ride." she said toward Pavo, and then flew to the controls. She expertly pushed and turned various buttons and gears throughout the jumble of controls. The train let out a high-pitched whistle and, in a matter of seconds, took off into the air.

Pavo was entranced as she watched the land below disappear and the bright sky encompass the view. The train chugged through the clouds as if they were an open road and flew high above the land.

"Here we are." Stella announced nearly twenty minutes later. An island, covered in forest with a sliver of beach, came into view. Pavo instantly felt like she knew this place, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Once the heavenly train landed, Aquila and Pavo exited. Zachery hung back in the entrance while Stella stayed inside to check over the controls. Pavo questioned why he wasn't going with them, to which Zachery said that he thought that it should be just for the twins. Becoming increasingly curious, she traveled away from the train.

Aquila and Pavo paused as a rustle in the bushes caught their attention. Pavo immediately tensed, her old battle skills revealing themselves, but when she looked over she noticed that Aquila was remaining calm. Trusting her brother, she forcibly relaxed her muscles and returned her attention to the bush.

A mass of dull gray fur and fading red fabric shuffled out of the foliage. A gnarled, chipped staff was clutched tightly in a slightly shaking paw. The monster's muzzle was speckled white with age behind ragged whiskers, while diamond shaped pupils peered at the two standing before him.

For a moment, all Pavo could do was stare in surprise.

"Pavo? Is that you? It's been so long…" a crackly, hissing voice came from the grizzled mouth.

"Jaturou!" Pavo exclaimed, happiness at seeing her friend lighting up her face. She rushed over to him, memories flashing in her mind. Jaturou watched as she stopped in front of him, a glad smile on his face.

"You look exactly the same." he commented.

"And you look…" she stopped, suddenly realizing that she shouldn't have started that sentence.

Jaturou chuckled. "Old? I know. It's been a long time since you left."

A sense of guilt pierced through Pavo's happiness, causing her to avert her eyes. "I'm so sorry for leaving you like that."

Jaturou reached out and took her hand into his furry one. "Don't apologize. I was mad then, but now I understand why you did it. You just wanted to keep me safe. I should be thanking you." He reassured. "Besides, it's not like I was left alone."

Just as he said that, a sleek female voice spoke from within the trees. "Jaturou? Where—?"

Cannibelle walked into view, pausing midsentence at the sight of everyone in the small clearing. A grin formed as recognition sparked in her eyes. She stepped over to the trio. Pavo noticed that she hadn't aged much at all; probably due to the darkness that had crafted her body.

"Glad to see you're back." Cannibelle said. Her gaze shifted to Aquila. "And I see you brought your…brother, right?"

Aquila simply nodded. He was acting similar to how Zachery was earlier; giving Pavo her reunion without unnecessary interruptions.

"So much has happened…I'm not sure what to say first." Pavo admitted.

"Then allow me." Cannibelle responded. "Wherever you go next, Pavo, we are going with you."

Pavo blinked. "What…?" That practically came out of nowhere. She hadn't even thought about what she was going to do next.

"I hope you don't mind." Jaturou said. "But I'm not getting any younger. I want to stay with my friends in the time I have left."

In that moment, she realized how much she had truly missed them. She missed Jaturou's tentative friendliness and Cannibelle's honest and to the point attitude. Most of all, they cared for her, and she cared for them. Pavo never wanted to be away from them again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Pavo returned to the Starflight Express feeling lighter and happier than she had in years. Despite all of the challenges and hardships they all had faced, they had prevailed. Zachery had defeated Corvus, Pavo had defeated Acor, and together they had brought Aquila back. Nothing was impossible. She wasn't sure what the future held, but she did know that, no matter what happened, Cannibelle and Jaturou would always stay by her side.

Just before she boarded the Starflight Express that day, a light breeze buffeted her hair, carrying with it the scent of the great Yggdrasil Tree. She stopped on the top step to listen to the ethereal voice that filled her mind.

_Your destiny has been fulfilled, my child. The future is yours to decide._

Pavo smiled and entered the train, the door sliding shut behind her. Her destiny had always been hers to choose. And now she chose to spend it with her brother and friends for the rest of their lives.

**First off, I must apologize for taking so long to write the ending. I don't really have an excuse except that for some reason it felt like it didn't want to be written. I'm not completely satisfied with it either, but I decided that I've made you wait long enough. Thank you so much to all those readers and reviewers who stuck with this story until the end! **


End file.
